Soron ar Elen
by Nyarnis
Summary: Historia półelfki, tocząca się na przełomie Trzeciej i Czwartej Ery Śródziemia. Niekanoniczne do sześcianu.


Długie, równe, niespieszne kroki. Stuk podków na trakcie.  
Odrzuciłam na plecy luźny kaptur płaszcza, rozejrzałam się dookoła. Noc była spokojna: świerszcze śpiewały swe odwieczne pieśni, łagodny wiatr cichutko szeptał w wysokiej trawie.  
Niedaleko przed sobą widziałam już wzgórze Bree i światła miasteczka o tej samej nazwie. Pociągnęłam konia mocniej za uzdę i przyspieszyłam kroku, chcąc już odpocząć w karczmie.  
Po kilkuset krokach stanęłam przed bramą – oczywiście, zamkniętą. Uderzyłam w nią trzykrotnie.  
Odźwierny natychmiast wyjrzał przez umieszczone w niej, niewielkie okienko. Obrzucił mnie niechętnym spojrzeniem.  
– Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? – spytał szorstko.  
– Chcę zatrzymać się w gospodzie – odparłam. – Podróżuję na południe.  
Mężczyzna przyglądał mi się podejrzliwie, po chwili przekrzywił głowę i zmarszczył brwi.  
– Czy ja cię wcześniej nie widziałem?  
– Prawdopodobnie tak – odpowiedziałam. – Byłam tu kilka miesięcy temu. Czy to oznacza, że mnie wpuścisz?  
Odźwierny zawahał się, ale otworzył bramę, pozwalając mi wejść i wprowadzić konia.  
– Ostatnio nieczęsto ktoś przyjeżdża nocą – zagadnął, zamykając za mną bramę. – Zwłaszcza z zachodu. Zwłaszcza Duży Człowiek. Można spytać, dokąd dokładnie podróżujesz?  
– Za Góry Mgliste, do kraju Beorningów – skłamałam.  
Odźwierny skinął głową.  
– Dobrej nocy.  
– Wzajemnie.  
Ulżyło mi nieco, gdy wreszcie uwolniłam się od podejrzliwego człowieka. Poprowadziłam konia w górę łagodnego stoku wzgórza, na którym leżało całe miasteczko. Minąwszy ledwo kilka domów, stanęłam przed trzypiętrowym budynkiem z mnóstwem okien, wcinającym się w zbocze wzniesienia oboma skrzydłami. Między nimi była szeroka, sklepiona brama, prowadząca na dziedziniec. Nad wejściem wisiała lampa, oświetlająca umieszczony nieco niżej od niej szyld.  
„_Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem".  
_Wprowadziłam konia przez bramę, zostawiłam na placyku i weszłam po schodach do gospody. Mój gniadosz umiał sobie radzić z takimi, którzy chcieliby uszczknąć dla siebie coś z juków.  
Na schodach niemalże zderzyłam się z hobbitem – zapewne pracownikiem karczmy.  
– Zatrzymujecie się u nas, panie?  
– Tak – skinęłam głową.  
– W takim razie zaprowadzę waszego konia do stajni.  
Ponownie skinęłam głową. Hobbit przemknął koło mnie. Weszłam do gospody.  
Korytarz był pusty, pierwsze drzwi na prawo szeroko otwarte; bił z nich snop światła. Wsunęłam się do środka.  
Sala była prawie pusta, jedynie przy kominku siedziało kilku hobbitów i Dużych Ludzi, pogrążonych w wesołej gawędzie i popijających piwo. Gospodarz, stojący za kontuarem, wycierał kufle, lecz gdy tylko mnie zauważył, odstawił je i podszedł do mnie.  
– Dobry wieczór, panie – powiedział z ukłonem. – Czym mogę służyć?  
– Proszę o nocleg dla mnie i stajnię dla mojego konia – odpowiedziałam. – Jak się miewają pańskie koty?  
– Ach, to wy, panie! – uśmiechnął się Butterbur, rozpoznając mnie wreszcie. – A gdzie wasz towarzysz?  
Przełknęłam ślinę, czując, jak ściska mi się gardło. Nie wiedział o ojcu. Nie mógł wiedzieć. I nie musiał wiedzieć całej prawdy.  
– Odszedł – odpowiedziałam cicho.  
Gospodarz spuścił wzrok.  
– Przykro mi...  
– Nie mówmy już o tym – poprosiłam go, zrezygnowana. Nie przepadałam za litością. Zwłaszcza obcych. – Odszedł i koniec, na pewno jest mu teraz lepiej.  
Ano, na pewno. Tylko dlaczego nie zabrał mnie ze sobą?  
Butterbur pokiwał głową.  
– Wasza wola... Jak widzicie, nie ma dziś tłoku, a więc pokój i miejsce w stajni się znajdą. Co do kotów, mogę utrzymać tylko trzy. Jednego już oddałem w dobre ręce, przygarnął go Tom Appledore, porządny hobbit. Ale muszę gdzieś umieścić jeszcze jednego...  
– Może mnie pan przedstawić tym kotom? – spytałam. – Jeżeli któryś mnie polubi, chętnie zabiorę go ze sobą.  
– A dokąd? – zaciekawił się gospodarz. – Wiecie, nie mogę oddać kota nie wiadomo gdzie...  
– Jadę do rodziny, osadników z kraju Beorningów – skłamałam znów. Ależ ciekawscy ci ludzie. I łatwowierni. – Kotu nic się nie stanie, umiem opiekować się zwierzętami.  
– W takim razie w porządku – rozpromienił się Butterbur. – Proszę za mną.  
Wyszedł na korytarz i poprowadził mnie do drugich drzwi na prawo.  
Pokoik był nieduży i skromnie umeblowany. Naprzeciwko drzwi był kominek, mały ogieniek wesoło trzaskał na palenisku. Pod ścianą stało łóżko, obok niego komoda i złożony koc, na którym leżały trzy koty, czwarty wyciągnął się na łóżku gospodarza. W kącie pokoju stały miseczki dla kotów.  
– Te młodsze to: czarny, biało-czarny i czarno-rudy – wyjaśnił gospodarz. – Tom Appledore przygarnął biało-rudego, istnego diabła. Ciekaw jestem, jak sobie z nim radzi.  
Leżący dotychczas na łóżku gospodarza, czarny kot zeskoczył na podłogę i podszedł do mnie. Powoli, aby go nie spłoszyć, przykucnęłam i wyciągnęłam rękę, by go pogłaskać. Oczywiście natychmiast się cofnął i zaczął dokładnie obwąchiwać moją dłoń. Czekałam cierpliwie, aż zapozna się z nowym zapachem.  
Usłyszałam miękki tupot hobbickich stóp na korytarzu. Po chwili, do pokoiku wpadł zadyszany Nob.  
– Panie Butterbur, następni goście!  
– Kto? Ilu? – spytał zaskoczony gospodarz.  
– Pięciu Dużych Ludzi, podróżują do Wzgórz Evendim. Podobno to na północny zachód od Szańca Umarłych.  
– No dobrze... – Butterbur był wyraźnie rozdarty między powinnością obsłużenia gości a niechęcią do zostawiania kotów sam na sam z nieznajomym.  
Zsunęłam kaptur z głowy – przy odrobinie szczęścia, i z moim chłopięcym typem urody, większość ludzi brała mnie za młodego mężczyznę. A zawsze mogłam zdobyć więcej zaufania, odkrywając twarz i pozwalając spojrzeć sobie w oczy.  
– Proszę iść, wybiorę przez ten czas kota – uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
Gospodarz skinął głową. No i proszę, wystarczyło tak mało, by nabrał do mnie zaufania.  
– W porządku. Wrócę najszybciej, jak tylko będę mógł. Idziemy, Nob!  
Wyszli obaj, przymykając drzwi.  
Poczułam dotyk czegoś wilgotnego i chłodnego na dłoni. Czarny kot wciąż dokładnie mnie obwąchiwał. Z niejakim rozbawieniem czekałam, aż skończy. Gdy uniósł łepek i wlepił we mnie czujne spojrzenie zielonych ślepek, pogłaskałam go. Mrucząc, otarł się o moje kolano.  
– _Alla, morë yaulë _(1) – odezwałam się cicho.  
Kotek nadstawił uszu i znów wbił we mnie czujne, zielone spojrzenie.  
– _A quete nosselyë "namárië", yaulë_ – szepnęłam – _mapuvanyel Valinorenna. _(2)  
Kot usiadł i przekrzywił łepek, patrząc na mnie inteligentnie. Podchwyciłam również spojrzenie biało-czarno-rudej kotki, spoglądającej na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem żółtozielonych oczu.  
Ponownie usłyszałam na korytarzu kroki, tym razem jednej osoby. Po chwili, do pokoju wszedł Butterbur.  
– I jak, wiecie już, którego z nich chcecie przygarnąć? – spytał przyjaźnie.  
– Tak – skinęłam głową. – Tego czarnego. Jak się nazywa?  
– W sumie to żaden z moich kotów nie ma imienia – wyznał gospodarz. – Miałem im ponadawać imiona, ale wciąż wylatywało mi to z głowy...  
Spojrzałam znów na kotka. Jego czarne futerko błyszczało mocno w świetle ognia, płonącego na kominku – tak mocno, że nasunęło mi to pewną myśl, skojarzenie z historią, którą dawno temu opowiadał mi ojciec. Historią dwóch mieczy, wykutych z czarnego stopu przez Eöla Mrocznego Elfa, oraz rolą, jaką odegrali posiadacze owych mieczy w przeszłości tego świata.  
– W takim razie, nadaję ci imię Galvorn – powiedziałam poważnie do kota, po czym pogłaskałam go po łebku.  
– Galvorn? – powtórzył Butterbur. – Dziwne imię, ale ładne. Przypomina nieco imiona, jakie Strażnicy nadawali swoim wierzchowcom. Taak, Strażnicy... – westchnął. – Nie jest tu tak spokojnie, jak wtedy, gdy byli wśród nas. Co prawda, nasz nowy król zdążył już zaprowadzić tu porządek, ale to nie to samo, nie to samo... Nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy z tego, że tylko Strażnicy, patrolujący Dzikie Kraje, chronili Bree przed napaściami orków i innych paskudnych, zbójeckich charakterów. Gdybyśmy tylko wiedzieli, z pewnością traktowalibyśmy ich lepiej! Pomyślcie tylko, naszego króla przezwaliśmy tu Obieżyświatem!  
Roześmiałam się.  
– Tak, doszły mnie o tym słuchy... Moglibyście mnie, proszę, zaprowadzić do pokoju?  
– Oczywiście – zreflektował się gospodarz. – Proszę za mną. Zapewne chcielibyście coś zjeść?  
– Nie, dziękuję – pokręciłam przecząco głową. – Skorzystam z własnych zapasów.  
Po raz drugi tego wieczoru, Butterbur poprowadził mnie korytarzem, tym razem jednak prosto i po schodach w górę. Otworzył jakieś drzwi.  
– Tu jest miły pokoik – powiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że was zadowoli. A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ci świeżo przybyli wyglądają nieco podejrzanie. Dobrej nocy.  
– Wzajemnie – kiwnęłam Butterburowi głową i zamknęłam za nim drzwi.  
Z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnęłam małą paczuszkę lembasów, zawiniętych w młode palmowe liście. Uśmiechnęłam się do wspomnień. Harad. Miejsce, w którym się urodziłam i wychowałam, z którym wiązały się moje pierwsze wspomnienia.  
Wyjęłam z paczuszki dwa suchary i włożyłam ją na jej stałe miejsce.  
Owe dwa lembasy i kilka łyków wody złożyły się na moją kolację. Wprawdzie elfowi wystarczyłby jeden – ale ja nie byłam elfem.  
Na pytanie, skąd w takim razie człowiek wziąłby lembasy, odpowiadam: nie byłam też człowiekiem.  
Peredhel. Oto, kim byłam – półelf, półczłowiek. Mój ojciec pochodził ze szczepu Falmarich. Z kolei moja matka była człowiekiem z plemienia Haradrimów.  
Zdjęłam płaszcz, złożyłam go i położyłam na podłodze przy łóżku. Odpięłam pas z mieczem i sztyletem, ściągnęłam długą kolczugę, odpięłam karwasze. Ułożyłam rynsztunek w coś w rodzaju stosiku i położyłam się na wznak na łóżku, podkładając jedno ramię pod głowę. Moja druga ręka machinalnie powędrowała do czarnego sznureczka, który nosiłam na szyi, oraz do zawieszonego na nim, posrebrzanego orła z rozpostartymi skrzydłami.  
Jako że dostałam go jeszcze w dzieciństwie, zawsze wywoływał on falę wspomnień.

***

– Wróciłam! – zawołałam zmęczonym głosem.  
Ojciec pojawił się bezszelestnie – jak to miał w zwyczaju – gdy zdejmowałam płaszcz i wieszałam go na haczyku przy drzwiach.  
– Dobrze, że już jesteś – powitał mnie ciepło. – Jak tam w kuźni, bardzo ciężko?  
– Jak zresztą zwykle – kiwnęłam zrezygnowana głową, idąc razem z nim do kuchni. Wzięłam jedną z pomarańczy, leżących na stole i machinalnie zaczęłam ją obierać swoim małym nożykiem. – Znowu przez cały dzień obsługiwałam miech. Mam już tego serdecznie dość...  
Ojciec cierpliwie słuchał mojej litanii narzekania, krzątając się przy piecu. Codziennie wypiekał po kilkanaście sucharów, a potem zawijał je w odpowiednio przygotowane przez niego, młode palmowe liście. Nie mówił mi, po co i dlaczego to robi, więc po pewnym czasie dałam za wygraną. Wiedziałam, że powie mi, gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora.  
Opowiadając – no, w sumie to bardziej narzekając, ile się dało – o pracy w kuźni wuja machinalnie obserwowałam ojca. Zauważyłam, że jego twarz przybrała ten szczególny wyraz: wyglądał tak tylko w chwilach, kiedy coś kombinował.  
– Tato, co tam knujesz? – spytałam podejrzliwie.  
– Nic takiego – uśmiechnął się niewinnie mój ojciec. – Dlaczego pytasz?  
Po chwili oboje śmialiśmy się jak szaleni. Wiedział, że umiem go przejrzeć jak nikt.

Tej nocy obudziło mnie, stłumione przez odległość i zamknięte okiennice, dzwonienie młota o kowadło. Niemrawo przetarłam oczy i otworzyłam okno. Chłodne powietrze owiało mi twarz, skutecznie rozbudzając. Przymykając oczy, wsłuchałam się w dźwięki niesione przez wiatr.  
Odgłos metalu uderzającego o metal był teraz nieco wyraźniejszy, ale rozróżniałam też coś innego.  
Śpiew.  
Śpiew, mówiący o długiej, dalekiej drodze, pełnej przeciwności i przeszkód, oraz o wsparciu, niezbędnym do pokonywania ich. O niekończących się wędrówkach pod sklepieniem utkanym z gwiazd, zawsze oświetlających drogę wędrowcom. O nadziei, której nikt nie może odebrać, i sile, by przemierzać drogi i bezdroża świata. O ostatniej drodze, wiodącej do miejsca, w którym wreszcie odnajdziemy swój zakątek...  
Zamarłam zasłuchana. Przed oczami pojawiały mi się kolejne miejsca, do których może zawieść trakt, o którym opowiadała pieśń: rozległe stepy pod jasnym niebem, puszcze posrebrzane blaskiem gwiazd, palone słońcem pustynie, owiane mgłami góry...  
Piękno śpiewu zauroczyło mnie tak mocno, że nie zwracałam już uwagi na nic innego. Istniała tylko ta pieśń i chłodny zefirek, owiewający mi twarz.

Następnego ranka obudziły mnie pierwsze promienie słońca. Niemrawo podniosłam głowę z parapetu i przeciągnęłam się. Byłam cała zesztywniała po krótkim śnie, na dobitkę w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji. I czekał mnie kolejny dzień pracy w kuźni wuja.  
Przecierając twarz, wyszłam z pokoju i skierowałam się do kuchni. Byłam tak nieprzytomna, że niemal zderzyłam się z ojcem.  
– O, prze...eee...praszam – ziewnęłam szeroko. – Są jeszcze pomarańcze?  
– Są, zebrałem trochę wczoraj wieczorem – odpowiedział ojciec. – Mam coś dla ciebie.  
Zaskoczona, podniosłam głowę. Ojciec trzymał w dłoni małego, metalowego orła z rozpostartymi skrzydłami. Z czubkami ostatnich lotek na czubkach były spojone małe kółeczka, do których został już przywiązany cieniutki sznureczek.  
– Niech przyniesie ci szczęście i siły, gdy nie będziesz miała do kogo się zwrócić – powiedział cicho mój ojciec, zawieszając mi orła na szyi.  
– Dziękuję – uśmiechnęłam się do niego. – Nie wiem, czym sobie na to zasłużyłam.  
– Och, to po to, żebyś więcej nie narzekała tyle na pracę w kuźni Lorgana – odparował z lekką ironią mój ojciec.  
Mimowolnie opadły mi ramiona. Po chwili jednak oboje śmialiśmy się jak szaleni.

***

Wschód słońca zastał mnie, zakładającą już z powrotem swój skromny rynsztunek. Minęło naprawdę dużo czasu, odkąd po raz ostatni mogłam, nie narażając się na ryzyko, zdjąć go na noc.  
Zeszłam cicho po schodach, pchnęłam lekko drzwi pokoju Butterbura, położyłam na blacie stołu kilka monet. Zerknęłam w stronę koca, na którym spały koty. Czarny obserwował mnie uważnie.  
– _A lelya _(3) – szepnęłam. Usłuchał.  
Wyszliśmy razem z pokoju gospodarza, stąpając tak samo cicho. Fakt, że opanowałam sztukę bezszelestnego poruszania się w ciężkich, stanowczo nieelfich kamaszach, budził we mnie jednocześnie zadowolenie i rozbawienie.  
Wyprowadziłam konia ze stajni i skierowałam się do wschodniej bramy miasteczka. Gdy razem z ojcem wędrowaliśmy z Haradu do Mithlond, Szarych Przystani, szliśmy przez Bramę Rohanu. Były jeszcze dwa miejsca po tej stronie Morza, które chciałam odwiedzić.  
Gniadosz przywitał mnie cichym parsknięciem.  
– Zbieramy się, przyjacielu – mruknęłam, zakładając mu na grzbiet juki. – Wracamy na szlak. Pewnie, że miło czasem zatrzymać się w gospodzie, ale z gospody nie widać gwiazd, i to jest znaczący minus.  
Podkowy zastukały na brukowanej drodze. Odźwierny otworzył mi bramę, odprowadził mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.  
Wiatr zaszeptał cichutko w wysokiej trawie, jakby witając mnie z powrotem na wędrówce. Pozwoliłam sobie na chwilę zatracić się w tym głosie, po czym niespiesznym krokiem ruszyłam naprzód.

Kilkanaście dni znów smakowałam życie samotnego wędrowca, żywiąc się jedynie wodą i sucharami. Chciałam jak najszybciej dojść do Rivendell, więc nie traciłam czasu na polowanie czy zbieranie dziko rosnących owoców.  
Galvorn okazał się być wytrzymałym towarzyszem. Co jakiś czas, gdy cichym miauknięciem skarżył się na zmęczenie, brałam go na ręce i niosłam przez kolejny kawałek drogi; szybko jednak uznał, że woli leżeć mi na barkach, tylne łapki i ogon zwieszając po jednej stronie mojego karku, a głowę i przednie łapki po drugiej. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, raczej budziło ochotę do śmiechu.  
Idąc niestrudzenie od świtu do zmierzchu, w kilkanaście dni dotarłam na skraj Gór Mglistych. Wspinaczka na dość stromą przełęcz zajęła mi niecały nawet dzień.  
Już schodząc ostrożnie w dolinę Imladris, miałam złe przeczucia. Z mostku na Mitheithel zostało już tylko kilka zbutwiałych pali, wbitych w dno rzeki. Zostawiłam konia i Galvorna między drzewami i wróciłam nad rzekę, dość głęboką i o bystrym nurcie. Chwilę zbierałam siły, koncentrując się na tym, co zamierzałam zrobić, po czym wzięłam rozbieg i przeskoczyłam po słupach na drugi brzeg. Przez chwilę oddychałam szybko, uświadomiwszy sobie, jak mało brakowało, żebym pośliznęła się na butwiejącym drewnie i skręciła kark, ale zaraz opanowałam się i poszłam zarastającą ścieżką dalej.  
Niewielkie budynki, jakie mijałam po drodze, chyliły się ze starości. Wszystkie miały wyłamane drzwi i wybite okna, na jeden zwaliła się wyrwana z korzeniami, rosła sosna. Mijałam je, idąc według mapki, którą wyryłam sobie w pamięci; mapki, którą kiedyś narysował mi mój ojciec. Szłam, nie zatrzymując się, prosto do Ostatniego Przyjaznego Domu. Do domu Elronda Półelfa.  
Wreszcie, po jakichś dwudziestu minutach marszu, dostrzegłam upragniony budynek. Coś jednak budziło mój niepokój; powstrzymałam się od przyspieszenia kroku. Z ostrożnością, nabytą w czasie wędrówek po dziczy, weszłam w próg domu i rozejrzałam się.  
Przez chwilę po prostu patrzyłam, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzę. Postąpiłam kilka sztywnych, arytmicznych kroków, w tę i z powrotem, po czym chwiejnie wyszłam z budynku, usiadłam ciężko na schodkach.  
Nie spodziewałam się, że jeszcze znajdę tu elfów – nie po tym, co widziałam w Szarej Przystani. Ale nie myślałam też, że zastanę tu tak dokumentne zniszczenia.  
Dachówki leżące na posadzkach. Połamane krokwie, sterczące z dachów jak wyślizgane przez piach, białawe żebra szkieletu mumakila na pustyni. Posadzki popękane, porozsadzane korzeniami drzew. Poprzewracane, poniszczone regały, jakby ktoś był tu po odejściu elfów, ale przede mną.  
Zaraz.  
Wstałam i wyciągnęłam miecz z pochwy. Białobłękitne światło utwierdziło mnie w podejrzeniach.  
Poczułam, jak gniew strzela we mnie lodowatym płomieniem. Jak orkowie śmieli bezcześcić opuszczone Imladris?  
Wróciłam do konia, wzięłam tarczę, łuk i kołczan, po czym zawróciłam do budynku. Z pierwszego pokoju były dwa wyjścia. Skierowałam klingę najpierw na jedno, potem na drugie, uważnie obserwując miecz. Za drugim razem głownia silniej rozbłysła. Podkradłam się w tamtą stronę, nasłuchując odgłosu kroków z drugiej strony. Uniosłam miecz.  
Goblin nie zdążył mnie zauważyć. Gdy tylko przeszedł przez próg, klinga z triumfalnym błyskiem rozpłatała mu hełm i czaszkę. Czarna posoka obryzgała moją kolczugę, ork zwalił się bezwładnie na ziemię, ułatwiając mi tym samym wyrwanie miecza z jego głowy. Białobłękitny blask lekko przygasł, zerknięcie zza węgła i chwila nasłuchiwania upewniły mnie – w korytarzu nie było więcej goblinów, ale w kolejnych pokojach, i owszem.  
Skradałam się korytarzem tak cicho, jak tylko potrafią elfowie. Kolejnego orka nie udało mi się zaskoczyć tak, jak poprzedniego, ale pojedynek nie trwał długo. Gorzej, że wrzasnął na mój widok ile sił w płucach i zza rogu wyskoczyli następni. Kilku uciekło, również wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy, dwaj rzucili się na mnie razem. Z tej potyczki wyszłam z płytką raną na udzie, tuż pod skrajem kolczugi. Jeden z orków zdążył zahaczyć mnie szablą. Była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobił.  
Parsknęłam gniewnie, przewiązując rozcięcie paskiem materiału, oddartym z jego portek. Nie uśmiechała mi się perspektywa gonienia ich po całym budynku, ani tym bardziej walki ze wszystkimi w pojedynkę.  
Jak ich znałam, pewnie barykadowali się w piwnicy, a ci, którzy mi uciekli, właśnie opowiadali przywódcy o straszliwym wojowniku z płonącą bronią. Świetnie, tylko mi tego brakowało – po szczeniacku polecieć na testosteronie. Równie dobrze mogłabym krzyknąć: uwaga, nadchodzę!  
Posykując z bólu, wyszłam z budynku. Nie miałam zamiaru pakować się prosto w pułapkę. Wolałam ją rozbroić.  
Poczekałam, aż zapadnie zmrok, poświęcając ten czas na oporządzenie rany. W świetle księżyca i gwiazd widziałam prawie równie dobrze, jak w dzień. Po cichu obeszłam walący się budynek. Przeczucie mnie nie zawiodło – tuż nad ziemią zauważyłam niewielki prostokącik czerwonego światła.  
Faktycznie zabarykadowali się w piwnicy. _Szkoda tylko, że nie pomyśleli o zabiciu okien deskami_, pomyślałam mściwie.  
Groty żarzyły się w mroku białobłękitnym światłem. Czuwałam i czekałam, nie spuszczając oka z dziury po oknie. W końcu, cierpliwość została nagrodzona. W moje pole widzenia weszło kilku orków.  
Świst. Pierwszy padł jak odrzucony taranem. Świst. Drugi zakaszlał dziwnie, próbując wyrwać strzałę z gardła. Świst. Trzeci osunął się na kolana i przewrócił się na czwartego, ten odruchowo go złapał. Świst. Trzeci i czwarty upadli w ognisko. Świst.  
Piąty zdążył uciec z mojego zasięgu widzenia, strzała ze stukiem wbiła się głęboko w spróchniałą belkę. Zasyczałam cicho z bólu, wstając, i zaczęłam iść półkolem.  
Po kilkudziesięciu krokach znów dostrzegłam piątego orka: kulił się pod ścianą, przerażony do granic.  
Westchnęłam. Świst. Piąty zwiesił głowę na klatkę piersiową, przyszpilony do butwiejącej ściany z desek. Groty pozostałych strzał przestały się żarzyć, błyszczały tylko leciutko. Przewiesiłam łuk przez plecy, podniosłam tarczę, dobyłam miecza i zaczęłam powoli iść w stronę wejścia.  
Lśnienie miecza powoli przybierało na sile. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy orkowie nie zastawili kolejnej pułapki, ale po chwili zza rogu z dzikim wrzaskiem wypadli na mnie następni dwaj. A właściwie jeden, któremu jednym ciosem wytrąciłam szablę z ręki, a drugim cięłam skośnie w obojczyk. Drugi na ten widok wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej i zrejterował.  
Zapominając o ranie, puściłam się za nim biegiem, czując narastającą, lodowatą żądzę mordu. Zapędziłam go do pokoju, z którego nie było wyjścia. Ork wcisnął się w róg, wyraźnie dygocząc ze strachu, zdołał jednak jakoś unieść swoją szablę.  
Walka była krótka.  
Wytarłam matową już klingę miecza o portki goblina i przystąpiłam do przeszukiwania domu. Wbrew wszystkiemu, coś pchało mnie do tego. Desperacko pragnęłam znaleźć cokolwiek, co upewniłoby mnie, że mieszkali tutaj elfowie. Jakaś zachowana płaskorzeźba, szczegół architektoniczny, zapomniana księga – cokolwiek.  
Gdy kończyłam już przetrząsać cały budynek, zeszłam do piwnicy, tej samej, w której wcześniej byli orkowie. Wyciągnęłam strzały z ich ciał, otarłam z posoki i włożyłam z powrotem do kołczanu. Kątem oka zauważyłam niewielką klapę w podłodze, niemal niczym nie wyróżniającą się od reszty desek. Ale „niemal" to za mało, żeby zmylić oczy elfa.  
Wyciągnęłam sztylet, wbiłam skośnie w butwiejące deski i otworzyłam klapę, do wtóru przeraźliwego skrzypienia przerdzewiałych zawiasów. Schowałam nóż, wzięłam jedną z głowni z gasnącego ogniska i przyświecając sobie jej nikłym światłem, zajrzałam w głąb.  
Przez chwilę po prostu patrzyłam w dół, nie wierząc własnym oczom, po czym wybuchnęłam śmiechem i wyciągnęłam z płytkiej skrytki kilka butelek, opatrzonych nalepkami z napisem „miruvor", wykaligrafowanym w tengwarze.  
Nie ma to jak szukać książki, a znaleźć flaszkę.  
Zabrałam znaleziska i wróciłam do konia. Widząc, jak jedną z pustych do tej pory sakw wykładam suchą trawą i zapasowymi ubraniami, parsknął niechętnie.  
– Spokojnie – mruknęłam, wkładając butelki do sakwy i mocując ją na grzbiecie gniadosza. – To nie jest jakoś strasznie ciężkie. Jestem pewna, że przeżyjesz.  
Koń łypnął na mnie z wyrzutem.  
– No dobrze – westchnęłam. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, mogę nieść tarczę. Ale wolałabym tu nie nocować. Chodź. Galvorn, wstawaj. Idziemy.  
Kot podniósł się niechętnie.  
Szłam powoli, lekko utykając. Rozcięte udo piekło żywym ogniem. Zdołałam jednak oddalić się od ruin Imladris na między jedną a dwie staje na południe, zanim kolana odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Poleżałam przez chwilę w trawie, starając się zapanować nad oddechem, po chwili podniosłam się jednak. Rozjuczyłam gniadosza, zmieniłam opatrunek na udzie, wygrzebałam pled z juków i usiadłszy pod rosłą brzozą, opatuliłam się w koc.  
Bardzo długo nie mogłam zasnąć. Kilkustopniowa gorączka sprawiała, że pomimo ciepłego koca drżałam z zimna – ze względu na niespodziewane spotkanie w niszczejącym Ostatnim Przyjaznym Domu, wolałam nie rozpalać ognia.  
Około północy przysnęłam na chwilę, ale szybko obudził mnie mocniejszy podmuch wiatru, szeleszczący liśćmi drzewa, pod którym siedziałam. Przetarłam niemrawo oczy i oparłam potylicę o pień brzozy.  
I zamarłam, oczarowana.  
Gwiazdy świeciły mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek, wyglądały jak srebrzysty pył rozsypany na ciemnogranatowym aksamicie – smugą, ciągnącą się przez cały firmament i pojedynczymi punkcikami.  
Wyswobodziłam się z koca, przyklękłam na jedno kolano. Rana na udzie niemal całkiem przestała już boleć. Uniosłam głowę i zaczęłam śpiewać.  
To była noc przysięgi.

Następnego dnia rana nie dokuczała mi już tak bardzo. Po skontrolowaniu jej i zmianie opatrunku, mogłam niemal bez problemu iść.  
Obrałam kierunek na południowy zachód, by wrócić na gościniec. Wiedziałam, że niedługo będzie nim przejeżdżać karawana krasnoludzkich kupców; gdy po raz pierwszy byłam w Bree, jeszcze z ojcem, jeden z nich pożyczył od nas mapę i dyskutował z towarzyszami nad dalszą drogą. Dyskusja, po kilku kuflach piwa, pochłonęła ich na tyle, że nie zważali, jak głośno ją toczą. Usłyszenie i zapamiętanie, że „droga do domu zajmie nam jeszcze z pół miesiąca, a za kolejne trzy będziemy z powrotem na szlaku", nie przedstawiało zbytniej trudności.  
Cały dzień szłam jak w transie. W miarę upływu czasu, rana dokuczała mi coraz bardziej, ale jakoś udawało mi się wytrzymywać ból. Wieczorem wróciłam na gościniec. Położyłam się na ziemi, przytknęłam ucho do kamieni i skupiłam się. Po kilku pełnych, głębokich, powolnych oddechach usłyszałam turkot kół, toczących się po bruku traktu. Kolejną chwilę zajęło mi zorientowanie się, że są przede mną; następną, że wóz zjeżdża na bok gościńca i zatrzymuje się.  
Wstałam z niejakim trudem i pociągnęłam konia za uzdę, podejmując marsz. Po kilkudziesięciu krokach dostrzegłam przed sobą łunę ogniska krasnoludów. Po kolejnych kilkuset doszłam na skraj ich obozu; zauważył mnie wartownik.  
– Stój! – krzyknął na mnie, unosząc do ramienia gotową do strzału kuszę. Pozostali odwrócili się od ogniska i kociołka z miedzi; w ich dłoniach natychmiast pojawiły się topory i kordy. – Kto idzie?  
– Przyjaciel – zawołałam w odpowiedzi.  
– Ciekawe, czyj – prychnął wartownik. W blasku ognia dostrzegłam jego pas, wysadzany klejnotami. Zapewne był przywódcą. – Zostaw konia i podejdź. Pomału. Trzymaj ręce tak, żebyśmy je widzieli.  
– _A hare _(4) – mruknęłam do konia, unosząc dłonie na wysokość barków. Powoli weszłam w krąg światła, rzucanego przez ognisko.  
– Poznaję cię – wartownik nieco opuścił kuszę. – To ty pożyczałeś nam mapę. Czego chcesz?  
– Zaproponować współpracę – odrzekłam. – Niebezpiecznie jest podróżować w pojedynkę, to samo z wozem pełnym dóbr na handel. Chcę do was dołączyć.  
– A co my będziemy z tego mieli? – spytał wartownik, nieco podejrzliwie.  
– Konnego zwiadowcę – odpowiedziałam. – Jestem również dobrym szermierzem i łucznikiem, więc jeśli zdarzy się w okolicy banda zbójów, orków lub wilków, pomogę w obronie.  
– Czego chcesz w zamian? – wartownik zdawał się przekonywać do mojej propozycji.  
– Noclegu w grupie, wyżywienia, może trochę złota u końcu podróży – odparłam. – Umowa?  
Wartownik opuścił kuszę, podszedł i uścisnął mi dłoń, pozostali odłożyli broń; wszyscy jednak wciąż łypali na mnie nieufnie spode łba.  
– Umowa. Jak cię nazywać?  
– Megil – odpowiedziałam bez zastanowienia.  
– „Miecz"? – zdziwił się krasnolud. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
– Mówiłam, że jestem dobrym szermierzem.

Krasnoludowie szybko pozwolili mi położyć moje rzeczy na wozie; zadomowił się tam również Galvorn. Zazwyczaj jechałam o pół strzelenia z łuku przed wozem, wypatrując przeszkód czy jakichś niepokojących znaków. Gdy mogłam usunąć przeszkodę – dajmy na to, konar drzewa – sama, robiłam to. Gdy nie mogłam poradzić sobie w pojedynkę – na przykład, kiedy na trakcie leżało drzewo – zawracałam do krasnoludów po pomoc. Kilka razy, nie zsiadając z konia, ustrzeliłam z łuku jakąś sarnę lub parę zajęcy, czym szybko zaskarbiłam sobie wdzięczność i czasem podziw („Trafił zająca! Z takiej odległości, trafił zająca w trawie!") krasnoludów. Rana na udzie szybko zagoiła się i zabliźniła, gdy przestałam forsować nogę ciągłym marszem. Podróż mijała monotonnie; nie napotkaliśmy żadnych problemów, chodzących na dwóch nogach, aż do Dunlandu.  
Tamtego dnia, już od rana mój koń był niespokojny, parskał, podrzucał głową. Uspokoiłam go kilkoma słowami w quenyi i zdwoiłam czujność. Coś wisiało w powietrzu; czułam, że coś się dziś stanie.  
Około godziny po zachodzie słońca, z lasu, niedaleko którego się zatrzymywaliśmy, wypadła banda goblinów, hałłakując, wrzeszcząc i wymachując szablami. Dwóch z nich dosiadało olbrzymich, szarych wilków.  
Spięłam konia i z bojowym krzykiem pomknęłam na najbliższego, szarpnięciem wyciągając miecz z pochwy. Jarząca się białobłękitnym płomieniem klinga rozbłysła triumfalnie, prawie bez oporu tnąc ciało orka; koń obrócił się niemal w miejscu, pozwalając mi uderzyć w kark zaskoczonego wilka. Nie tracąc ani chwili, zaszarżowałam na następnego goblina i łupnęłam go kantem tarczy w głowę, zwalając z wilka, pchniętego mieczem w tej samej chwili. Kilka strzał odbiło się od mojej kolczugi, ukrytej pod płaszczem; kolejne utkwiły w tarczy, którą osłaniałam już bok konia. Bez mojej komendy puścił się w cwał, niosąc mnie na piątkę łuczników. Trzech pierwszych koń roztrącił piersią i stratował, w przelocie cięłam czwartego mieczem. Piąty podniósł szablę zabitego towarzysza, ale nie zdążył zrobić z niej użytku; jego głowa potoczyła się w trawę.  
Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam, że krasnoludowie toczyli zaciętą walkę z pozostałymi goblinami; jeden z nich, cięty krzywą szablą orka, wypuścił topór z garści i upadł. Na koźle wozu było dwóch krasnoludów – jeden starał się zapanować nad oszalałymi ze strachu końmi, drugi usiłował zepchnąć goblina, uzbrojonego w długi sztylet, na ziemię. Zobaczyłam, jak na orka rzuca się niewielki, czarny kształt, ten wrzasnął i zaczął się opędzać od Galvorna. Krasnolud z rozmachem kopnął przeciwnika, zwalając go pod koła wozu. Ork wydał z siebie ostatni, przeraźliwy wrzask, gdy drewniane, okute żelazem koła miażdżyły jego ciało.  
Rzuciłam się z powrotem w wir walki. Koń roztrącił kilku goblinów i stratował dwóch z nich; czterech krasnoludów mogło z całą swoją furią rzucić się na swoich przeciwników, podczas gdy ja walczyłam z trzema orkami naraz. Gdy rozłupałam już czaszkę pierwszemu i wznosiłam miecz do kolejnego ciosu, drugi ciął mnie szablą w żebra, nie przebił jednak kolczugi; trzeci z kolei dziabnął mnie sztyletem w nogę. Krzyknęłam z bólu, wściekłość dodała mi sił. Jednym potężnym, skośnym zamachem miecza ścięłam obu goblinów. Świat rozmył się, a ja – głową naprzód zsunęłam z siodła. Nie zarejestrowałam upadku.

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, udo znów strasznie bolało. Leżałam na czymś twardym, lekko wibrującym; nad sobą widziałam drewniane rusztowanie i rozpiętą na nim płachtę płótna. Przy boku czułam ciepło kociego futra.  
_Wóz_, pomyślałam tępo. _Położyli mnie na wozie.  
_Moja głowa sprawiała wrażenie kilkukrotnie cięższej, niż powinna być. Odruchowo podniosłam rękę, żeby sprawdzić, jak rozległa jest rana i jak silnie krwawi, jednak moje palce natrafiły na szorstki bandaż, opasujący mi czoło.  
W moim polu widzenia pojawiła się ciemniejsza plama. Zamrugałam i zmrużyłam oczy. Plama przybrała kształt twarzy przywódcy krasnoludów.  
– Ibun – wychrypiałam po chwili, przypomniawszy sobie jego imię. – Co się stało?  
– Spadłaś z konia – odpowiedział krasnolud. – Gdzieś ty się nauczyła tak walczyć? Uratowałaś nas wszystkich.  
– Nie wszystkich – mruknęłam. – Widziałam, jak Forin upadł.  
– Jest ranny, ale żyje – uświadomił mnie Ibun. – Leży tu, obok ciebie.  
Przekręciłam głowę na bok. Koło mnie faktycznie leżał ranny krasnolud. Ramię miał obwiązane nieudolną imitacją opatrunku, przesiąkniętą już krwią.  
– Ibun, daj mi moją torbę – poprosiłam. Zaciskając szczęki z wysiłku, uniosłam się na łokciach. Krasnolud położył mi rękę na obojczyku i pchnął mnie z powrotem na deski wozu.  
– Leż. Sama jesteś ranna, poradzimy sobie.  
Odtrąciłam jego dłoń. Wytężyłam wszystkie siły, jakoś udało mi się usiąść.  
– Daj mi moją torbę – powtórzyłam. – Opatrzę go porządnie. Tylko trzeba będzie zatrzymać wóz i zagrzać wody.  
– Dasz radę, w tym stanie? – spytał powątpiewająco Ibun. Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo.  
– Różne rzeczy już się robiło. Poradzę sobie.  
Ibun skinął głową, przepchnął się między pakunkami do powożącego współplemieńca i przekazał mu moją prośbę. Po chwili wóz zatrzymał się, dwóch krasnoludów zaczęło rozpalać ogień, Ibun z czwartym znieśli rannego na ziemię. Mimo że trochę kręciło mi się w głowie, udało mi się o własnych siłach wziąć torbę z medykamentami i zsunąć się na ziemię. Utykałam ciężko, ale jakoś przeszłam te parę kroków. Frarin, woźnica, powiesił nad ogniskiem kociołek z wodą. Usiadłam koło Forina i ostrożnie rozwinęłam niewprawnie zawiązane na jego ramieniu bandaże. Rana nie wyglądała za pięknie. Przynajmniej była prostym, czystym cięciem, wręcz wymarzonym do szycia.  
Poczekałam, aż woda w kociołku się zagrzeje i wrzuciłam do niej kilka suszonych liści _athelas_. W powietrzu rozszedł się orzeźwiający zapach; ból głowy nieco zelżał, pozwalając mi na koncentrację. Przemyłam ranę wywarem, oporządziłam jak należy, nawlekłam igłę i opaliłam ją nad ogniem.  
Szycie ran zawsze wydawało mi się czynnością monotonną i nie wymagającą stuprocentowego skupienia, ale widocznie nadszedł czas, bym zmieniła zdanie. Kiedy samemu walczy się z gorączką i ranami, nawet ta czynność, wyuczona przeze mnie na tyle, że mogłabym to robić przez sen, zaczynała sprawiać trudności.  
– Gotowe – odezwałam się w końcu, zszywszy cięcie i obwiązawszy je miękkim bandażem. Ranny wciąż nie odzyskiwał przytomności. Zaczynało mi się już kręcić w głowie; wolałam nie ryzykować prób podnoszenia się. – Pomoże mi ktoś?  
Frarin złapał mnie za ramię z jednej strony, Ibun z drugiej. Wspólnymi siłami dowlekli mnie do wozu i wciągnęli na górę. Położyłam się na nieheblowanych deskach z cichym westchnieniem ulgi, jakby były posłaniem godnym królów. Po chwili wóz ponownie ruszył. Ibun znów usiadł koło mnie i Forina.  
– Kim ty właściwie jesteś, Megil? – zagadnął po chwili. Przemogłam zmęczenie, uniosłam głowę i wsunęłam pod nią ramię, by móc spojrzeć na krasnoluda.  
– Dlaczego pytasz?  
Ibun prychnął.  
– No nie, chyba się przewrócę. Dlaczego pytam? Powiedzmy, że nieczęsto spotyka się na szlaku młode kobiety, posługujące się mieczem, ewidentnie elfickiej roboty, i długim łukiem z umiejętnościami i siłą rycerzy elfów z Dawnych Dni, podczas walki zachowujące się wraz ze swoim wierzchowcem jak jedna dusza w dwóch ciałach, zdolne z rozwalonym łbem opatrywać kogoś i nawet się nie zmęczyć. A możeś jeszcze elfką w przebraniu?  
_Wszystko już jedno,_ pomyślałam zrezygnowana.  
– Półelfką – przyznałam.  
Ibun pokręcił głową.  
– Żartujesz.  
– Pytałeś, to odpowiedziałam – mruknęłam.  
Krasnolud przez chwilę milczał, po czym parsknął śmiechem.  
– Do czego to doszło, elfka ratuje krasnoludów przed orkami!  
– A krasnoludowie opatrują wspomnianą elfkę, poszczerbioną w ataku wymienionych już goblinów – odparowałam.  
Ibun znów pokręcił głową.  
– Krasnoludowie bywają i honorowi, mimo że niektórzy ludzie czy elfowie nie lubią w to wierzyć. Nie mamy w zwyczaju zostawiać w rowie kogoś, kto uratuje nam życie kosztem własnego zdrowia. Odpoczywaj.  
Mruknęłam potwierdzająco i przymknęłam oczy. Kołysanie wozu pomogło mi zasnąć.

Jak na półelfkę przystało, znów wyzdrowiałam szybko; nie minął miesiąc, a znów jechałam konno w straży przedniej, bogatsza w dwie blizny. Forin również odzyskał siły. Napad nie powtórzył się, bez przeszkód dotarliśmy do krasnoludzkiego królestwa pod Górą.  
Drugiego dnia po naszym przybyciu, Ibun zabrał mnie do skarbca.  
– Wybierz sobie jakieś nagolenniki i hełm, które będą na ciebie pasować – powiedział.  
Próbowałam protestować, ale krasnolud uniósł dłoń.  
– Nie, Megil, żadnych wymówek. Uratowałaś nas wszystkich i wyleczyłaś Forina. Nawet najlepsza mithrilowa zbroja nie byłaby dla ciebie odpowiednim podziękowaniem. No i nie zaprzeczysz, że przyda ci się uzupełnienie zbroi o osłonę nóg i głowy – puścił do mnie oko.  
– Nie zaprzeczę – uśmiechnęłam się z wdzięcznością. – Dziękuję.  
Ibun wywrócił oczami.  
– Zrozum, Forin to brat Frarina, a mój kuzyn. Nie wiem, jak jest z tym u elfów, ale my, krasnoludowie, jesteśmy sobie nawzajem bardzo bliscy. Zwłaszcza rodzina.  
– My podobnie – przyznałam, myśląc o ojcu.  
Ibun klepnął mnie w ramię.  
– Doszliśmy wreszcie do porozumienia. No dalej, poszukaj sobie czegoś.  
Po trzech godzinach, spędzonych w skarbcu, udało mi się znaleźć stalowe, niemal nieozdobne ochraniacze nóg i prosty, posrebrzany hełm, okrywający mi czoło, policzki, kark i boki szyi. Ibun aż gwizdnął, gdy mnie zobaczył w nowym rynsztunku.  
– Teraz jeszcze bardziej przypominasz waszego rycerza z Dawnych Dni – roześmiał się serdecznie. – Zajęło ci to tyle czasu, bo szukałaś czegoś, gdzie nie ma złota ani klejnotów?  
– Przejrzałeś mnie – westchnęłam teatralnie, śmiejąc się wraz z nim.  
– Wiem, i dlatego zamierzam udaremnić twoje niecne zamysły – schylił się i podniósł z podłogi skarbca kilka kamieni. – Szmaragd, rubin i akwamaryn. Zatrzymaj je.  
Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach dyskusji stanęło na tym, że zatrzymam szmaragd, akwamaryn i trochę złota, oraz że będę towarzyszyć krasnoludom z powrotem do Bree.

Podróż z powrotem również mijała spokojnie. Gdy dojeżdżaliśmy do Dunlandu, Ibun zawołał na mnie. Zawróciłam konia i podjechałam do wozu.  
– To gdzieś tutaj nas wtedy napadli, nie? – spytał.  
– Tak – skinęłam głową. – Szacuję, że miniemy tamto miejsce pojutrze, przed południem.  
Krasnolud uśmiechnął się chytrze.  
– Nie mam ochoty na powtórkę, ty pewnie też nie. Co powiesz na małą demonstrację?  
Nachylił się do mnie i szeptał przez chwilę. Roześmiałam się.  
– Przedni pomysł! Muszę się tylko pilnować, żeby nie zepsuć efektu rozbawieniem.  
– Wierzę w ciebie – Ibun wyszczerzył się szeroko. – No, dalejże, zaczynamy przedstawienie.

Następnego dnia rano, jak co dzień dosiadłam konia, ale tym razem nie kryłam zbroi pod płaszczem; odrzuciłam go na plecy. Krasnoludzkiej roboty hełm i nagolenniki zaiskrzyły w promieniach słońca, kolczuga zalśniła srebrzyście, głowica miecza rozbłysła. Wyprostowałam się na całą swoją imponującą wysokość, dumnie uniosłam głowę, przybrałam groźny wyraz twarzy.  
Przez cały dzień nie było ani śladu goblinów – cisza, spokój. Odnosiłam wręcz wrażenie, że orkom bardzo, bardzo zależało na przekonaniu mnie o swojej nieobecności.  
Wieczorem, gdy już rozpalaliśmy ogień, usłyszałam odległe wycie, natychmiast zduszone – jakby ktoś złapał wilka za pysk, by zamilkł.  
Krasnoludowie podnieśli głowy, zaniepokojeni, ale po chwili parsknęli tłumionym śmiechem.  
– Megil, gobliny musiały lać po nogach na sam twój widok – wykrztusił Ibun między dwoma atakami śmiechu.  
Uśmiechnęłam się, pomimo powagi sytuacji nie mogąc powstrzymać rozbawienia.  
– W końcu się postarałam, nie? Tak czy inaczej, nie wiemy, jak bardzo głupi są ci orkowie; mogą uznać, że już się zdradzili przez tego wilka, i zaatakować nas.  
– Ale to przecież bez sensu – zauważył trzeźwo Frarin. – Nikt im nie każe atakować każdej karawany. A po twoim przedstawieniu, wątpię, żeby się na nas porwali.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
– Mówiłam już: nie wiemy, jak bardzo są głupi. Demonstracja siły powinna była do nich przemówić, ale teraz mogą zaatakować ze strachu, że my to zrobimy.  
Krasnoludowie spoważnieli i spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem.  
– Przecież to nie ma sensu – powtórzył Frarin.  
– Dla nas nie – wzruszyłam znów ramionami. – Ale kto wie, co goblinowi może do łba strzelić. Jutro trzymajcie broń w pogotowiu. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Następny dzień pokazał, że miałam rację.  
Znów zaatakowali o zmroku, znów z najwyraźniej dodającym im animuszu wrzaskiem. Znów mieli ze sobą warga, ale tym razem tylko jednego. Wyglądał na bardzo starego.  
Krasnoludowie, jak się okazało, posłuchali mojej rady. Ledwo zdążyłam dobyć miecza, usłyszałam szczęk cięciwy kuszy; wilk przeturlał się ze skomleniem po ziemi, a dosiadający go goblin wyleciał łukiem w powietrze i grzmotnął o ziemię kilkanaście kroków przede mną. Mój gniadosz nie mógł nie wykorzystać takiej okazji; zanim zdążyłam go powstrzymać, ruszył na orka i stratował go.  
W moim kierunku świsnęły strzały. Dwie odbiły się od hełmu, jedna od kolczugi, czwarta chybiła. Skierowałam konia na łuczników; zdążyli co prawda ponownie strzelić, ale tym razem nie trafił żaden. Klinga mojego miecza opisała w powietrzu symbol nieskończoności, ścinając trzech goblinów, czwarty rzucił się do ucieczki. Daleko jednak nie dobiegł.  
– _Baruk Khâzâd!_ – ryknął Ibun. Śmignęło ostrze topora. Łeb orka potoczył się po ziemi, ciało upadło bezwładnie.  
– _Khâzâd ai-menu!_ – krzyknęło w odpowiedzi sześć głosów; krasnoludowie z nową furią, rozbudzoną przez bojowe zawołanie, rzucili się na goblinów.  
Zaszarżowałam na orków nadbiegających z lasu, by dołączyć się do walki. Było ich około dwudziestu, wszyscy pieszo, głównie z szablami; nawet mimo beznadziejnego wyposażenia, wraz z pozostałymi z łatwością zmusiliby krasnoludów do walki w pierścieniu okrążenia i w końcu by ich wybili.  
Zapewne tak właśnie potoczyłaby się ta walka, gdyby mnie tam nie było.  
Pierwszego stratował mój koń, trzech kolejnych ścięłam mieczem w przelocie, piąty ledwo się uchylił. Szósty i siódmy postanowili spróbować swoich sił w walce z krasnoludami, pierzchając mi z drogi, ósmy padł z bełtem w gardle. Zawróciłam konia, przeszedłszy przez grupę goblinów niczym gorący nóż przez masło; dwoma szybkimi uderzeniami miecza zarąbałam piątego i dziewiątego; dziesiątego łupnęłam kantem tarczy, do wtóru chrupnięcia pękającej czaszki, a jedenastego zdekapitowałam mieczem, gdy rzucili się na mnie z przeciwnych stron. Dwunasty usiłował dziabnąć mojego konia, ale sparowałam jego cios i stając w strzemionach, z wściekłością rąbnęłam z góry prosto w łeb. Trzynasty i czternasty, na widok rozpaćkanego na moim ostrzu mózgu kamrata, wrzasnęli i rzucili się do ucieczki. Niestety, w przeciwne strony.  
– _A mahta! _(5) – ryknęłam za nimi. Bez wahania ruszyłam w pościg za trzynastym, cięłam skośnie z góry, pęd konia pomógł mi wyrwać klingę z obojczyka orka; zawróciłam i pognałam za czternastym. Podrzuciłam miecz, końcami palców złapałam ostrze w połowie i cisnęłam nim jak oszczepem. Klinga przeszła na wylot przez plecy czternastego goblina; upadł tak ładnie, że nie musiałam zsiadać z konia, by odzyskać miecz.  
Piętnasty ork zauważył, że chwilowo jestem bezbronna, i również rzucił się do mojego miecza. Zmełłam w zębach przekleństwo, koń jeszcze przyspieszył. Na nieszczęście dla goblina, byłam szybsza o parę uderzeń serca. Schyliłam się w siodle, złapałam rękojeść i poderwałam w górę; jako że ork był tuż przede mną, ostrze rozcięło go na pół, od krocza po czubek głowy. Siła zderzenia zawróciła konia, o mało mnie z niego nie zwalając; zobaczyłam, jak Ibun potężnym ciosem zarąbał szesnastego goblina, a Frarin strzałem z kuszy położył trupem ostatniego.  
Zsiadłam z konia, podeszłam do trupa czternastego orka i wytarłam klingę miecza o szmaty, które miał na sobie. Zapewne kiedyś były czymś przypominającym długą koszulę, ale teraz nie dało się rozpoznać niczego poza tym, tak bardzo była brudna i postrzępiona. I przesiąknięta krwią.  
– Megil?  
Spojrzałam na podchodzącego do mnie krasnoluda.  
– Słucham?  
– Co to było? – w głosie i oczach Ibuna był zupełnie nowy rodzaj respektu.  
– Co czym było? – przycisnęłam.  
– To z twoim ostatnim goblinem – krasnolud powtórzył mój ruch ramieniem, trzymając wyimaginowany miecz.  
– Przypadek – odpowiedziałam szczerze. – Prawie przez to spadłam z siodła.  
Ibun pokręcił z podziwem głową.  
– Ale nie spadłaś. Ty go rozkroiłaś na pół. Wzdłuż. Będę miał o kim opowiadać wnukom...  
– Daj spokój – mruknęłam. – Nie uważam, żeby zabijanie było czymś, czym należy się chwalić, nawet jeżeli zabija się orków. Sprzątnijmy lepiej to pobojowisko.  
– Elfka chce chować orków? – zdziwił się krasnolud.  
Skrzywiłam się.  
– Nie. Proponuję stos, chrustu jest tu dużo. Jeśli jeszcze jacyś orkowie przeżyli, zapewne zabraliby tym tutaj broń albo by ich zjedli. Po co im ułatwiać zadanie?  
Krasnolud splunął.  
– Musiałaś dodawać to o jedzeniu?

Jeden z krasnoludów był lekko ranny. Opatrzyłam go, podczas gdy pozostałych sześciu zbierało drewno; skończywszy, zaczęłam zwlekać trupy goblinów i wilka – jak się okazało, samicy – w jedno miejsce i przeszukiwać ich, rzucając ich broń na stertę obok. Gdy krasnoludowie zebrali już dość chrustu, wspólnie przejrzeliśmy zdobyczny ekwipunek.  
– Co za beznadzieja – mruknął Forin, przyglądając się orkowej szabli. – Jeżeli to coś do czegoś się nam przyda, to chyba tylko do przetopienia.  
– Lepiej, żebyście wy to przetopili, niż żeby gobliny miały możliwość się tym posługiwać – odparłam.  
– Megil ma rację – poparł mnie Ibun, z pogardą oglądając grot strzały, którą demonstracyjnie trzymał w dwóch palcach, jakby była czymś wyjątkowo paskudnym. – Z orków tacy kowale, jak ze mnie artysta malarz. Dla nich, ta fuszerka jest śmiercionośną bronią...  
– Niezdolną nawet zarysować mojego pancerza... – wtrąciłam, kiwając głową w parodii zamyślenia.  
– Bronią, jak mówiłem, a dla nas może być źródłem żelaza – ciągnął Ibun, jakby mnie nie usłyszał, choć kąciki ust drgnęły mu lekko w uśmiechu. – Zabieramy.

Po zgarnięciu orkowych szabli i strzał, ułożyliśmy chrust i trupy goblinów w stos, nie oszczędzając również ich łuków. Rozlałam na drewno i ciała nieco oliwy, po czym łuczywem własnoręcznie, starannie, ze wszystkich czterech rogów podpaliłam stos. Nikomu nie polecam tego robić – śmierdziało wręcz niewyobrażalnie. Oddaliliśmy się od tego miejsca na jakieś pół stajania, by pozostawić między sobą a norami orków jakiś margines bezpieczeństwa; podwoiliśmy również straże wokół obozu. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że krasnoludowie nie zauważyli mnie, gdy wzięłam z wozu jeden kołczan, pełen orkowych strzał, i skradałam się z powrotem do miejsca napadu.  
Nie myliłam się. Kilkanaście ciemnych postaci uwijało się wokół popiołów, w jakie zmienił się stos naszych ofiar. Krzywiąc się z niesmakiem, ujęłam jedną z orkowej roboty strzał i napięłam łuk.  
Strzały goblinów leciały z głośniejszym świstem niż moje, ale i tak prawie nie do uchwycenia dla słuchu śmiertelnika, no i nie zdradzały swojego położenia charakterystycznym dla broni kutej przez elfów białobłękitnym blaskiem. Metodycznie eksterminowałam orków, krzątających się wokół stosu; kiedy nie dostrzegłam już żadnego ruchu, poczekałam chwilę. Po paru minutach jeden z domniemanych trupów uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Świsnęła strzała. Goblin nie podniósł się już po raz drugi.  
Powtarzałam te manewry do około czwartej w nocy, póki nie zabrakło mi zdobycznych strzał. Nie zamierzałam marnować własnych, więc wróciłam do obozu.  
– Gdzieś ty była? – zatrzymał mnie Frarin, stojący akurat na warcie.  
– Na polowaniu – odparłam, rzucając na ziemię pusty kołczan. Ledwo się położyłam, zmorzył mnie sen. Obudziło mnie mocne potrząsanie za ramię.  
– Megil, wstawaj.  
– Już – wymruczałam, trąc oczy. – Już nie śpię. Co jest? Pali się? Lawina? Orkowie atakują?  
– Nie – odpowiedział Ibun. – Po prostu jedziemy dalej. I chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co się stało z dwoma trzecimi strzał, które wczoraj wieczorem zabraliśmy orkom.  
Usiadłam, by się rozbudzić.  
– Te dwie trzecie strzał miały kościane groty – odpowiedziałam. – Wróciłam tam, gdzie nas napadli. Gobliny w nocy wylazły z jaskiń jak szczury i grzebały w popiołach tego stosu. Myślę, że ustrzeliłam ze czterdziestu.  
Krasnolud westchnął.  
– No dobra, nieważne. Skoro miały kościane groty, na nic by się nam nie przydały. Zbieramy się.  
– Ibun, chwila – zatrzymałam go. – Przerzedziłam ich szeregi na tyle, że raczej już można bez większego ryzyka spenetrować ich jaskinie.  
Krasnolud milczał przez chwilę.  
– Megil, ja rozumiem twoją nienawiść do orków, ale włażenie na ich teren to nie tylko niepotrzebne ryzyko. To głupota.  
– Powiedz mi – odparowałam spokojnie – zamierzacie jeszcze tędy przejeżdżać?  
– Zamierzamy – potwierdził krasnolud.  
– No właśnie, a ja nie. Mam parę swoich spraw do załatwienia. Nie będzie miał kto ściągnąć na siebie głównej siły natarcia, nie będzie miał kto zabić szesnastu orków z około trzydziestu. Nie lepiej pozbyć się niedobitków teraz, kiedy jest sposobność? Później nie będzie problemu. Chyba że wolicie płacić tym moczymordom najemnikom.  
– A co złego w najemnikach? – przerwał mi Ibun. – Niektórzy są w walce nie gorsi od ciebie.  
Spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem.  
– Ibun, ja mam sto siedem lat. Uczyłam się walczyć, kiedy ojców tych twoich najemników nie było jeszcze na świecie. A może i dziadów. Nie wmówisz mi, że zwykły śmiertelnik pobije taki staż. Pokaż mi najemnika, który umie uzdrawiać albo strzelać z łuku na moim poziomie. Być może potomek numenorejskich królów, w prostej linii, byłby w stanie spełnić jeden z tych warunków, ale wiem tylko o jednym człowieku, w którego żyłach płynie ta krew. To król Gondoru i Arnoru. Wśród najemników raczej nie znajdziesz jego zapomnianego albo wydziedziczonego bliźniaka.  
Krasnolud prychnął.  
– Wysuń jeszcze jeden argument, którego nie będę w stanie obalić.  
Westchnęłam.  
– Przecież nie byliście jedyną karawaną kupiecką, która wyruszyła z Gór Błękitnych do Ereboru. Byliście za to jedyną, która dotarła. Jak myślisz, co się stało z pozostałymi i z ich towarem?  
Nawet w bladym świetle świtu w pochmurny dzień zobaczyłam, jak oczy Ibuna zaiskrzyły się chciwością i gniewem; nie byłabym w stanie powiedzieć, które uczucie było silniejsze.  
– No dobra – mruknął, wtykając za pas dwa puste, ciasno zwinięte worki i zarzucając na ramię zwój liny. – Idę z tobą. Reszta, pilnować wozu i mieć się na baczności. Jeśli nie wrócimy do jutrzejszego południa, jedziecie dalej bez nas.  
– Weź kuszę – przerwałam mu – spory zapas bełtów i pochodnię, ale na razie jej nie zapalaj. Mój miecz będzie świecił w obecności orków, ale później trzeba będzie jeszcze wyjść z tych jaskiń.  
Po około godzinie doszliśmy do miejsca, w którym napadli nas orkowie. Rozgrzebany stos przestawał już i dymić, i śmierdzieć; wokół niego leżały trupy goblinów, których ustrzeliłam w nocy.  
– Faktycznie koło czterdziestu – przyznał Ibun, gdy zobaczył pobojowisko. – W nocy, tymi żałosnymi strzałami. Na miejscu tych orków raczej siedziałbym po cichu w norze i odczekał tydzień, zanim bym wyszedł.  
– Wymierają – odrzekłam. – Pewnie nie mają nawet czego jeść. Jakbyś miał do wyboru pewną śmierć z głodu albo niepewną od strzały, też byś wyszedł.  
Dobyłam miecza. Białobłękitna poświata przybrała na sile, gdy skierowałam klingę w stronę lasu, z którego nacierali orkowie. Po kilku minutach marszu, kierowanego przez wzrost intensywności lśnienia ostrza, znaleźliśmy jaskinię. Podkradłam się do wejścia i zerknęłam do wnętrza.  
W jaskini było trzech goblinów, pogrążonych w głębokim śnie. Z korytarza, odchodzącego w prawo, padało słabe światło ognia; lewy chodnik ginął w ciemności.  
Dałam Ibunowi znak, by chwilę zaczekał, i trzema szybkimi pchnięciami miecza wyeliminowałam orków. Krasnolud wszedł do jaskini.  
– Widzę, że niekoniecznie jestem tu potrzebny – mruknął. – Dokąd teraz?  
Otarłam ostrze z krwi i skierowałam najpierw na prawą odnogę, potem na lewą. Za drugim razem rozbłysło dużo silniej.  
– W prawo – zdecydowałam.  
Chodniki między jaskiniami były wąskie; krasnolud musiał iść za mną. W duchu przeklinałam głuchy tupot jego ciężkich buciorów i głośne sapanie.  
Druga jaskinia była niewielka; znajdowało się w niej prymitywne palenisko kowalskie, kamienne kowadło i przerdzewiały młot. Pod przeciwległą ścianą leżał olbrzymi, nieobrobiony skalny blok, służący najwyraźniej za warsztat – poniewierały się na nim kamienne narzędzia, kawałki drewna i kości. Siedział przy nim zaniedbany, stary człowiek, pilnowany przez goblina z nahajem i pochodnią.  
Gdy tylko ork nas zobaczył, zostawił pochodnię i rzucił się na nas, dobywając szabli. Szczęknęła cięciwa krasnoludzkiej kuszy. Goblin zwalił się bezwładnie na ziemię.  
Podeszłam do człowieka. Patrzył na mnie i Ibuna, jakby nie wierzył własnym oczom. Trzymał w dłoniach jakieś kamienne narzędzie i kawałek rogu, co upewniło mnie w podejrzeniach: orkowie nie umieli robić ani żelaznych, ani nawet kościanych grotów. Musieli je za nich wytwarzać niewolnicy.  
– Tak myślałem – mruknął Ibun, zauważywszy to samo, co ja. – To pewnie również kowal. I co mamy z tym fantem zrobić?  
Człowiek przeniósł na krasnoluda niepewne spojrzenie.  
– Nie rozumie nas – powiedziałam cicho.  
– Przecież rozmawiasz ze zwierzętami – przypomniał Ibun. – Może uda ci się dogadać z nim w ten sam sposób?  
– Spróbuję – odpowiedziałam z wahaniem. Przymknęłam oczy, skoncentrowałam się i delikatnie „dotknęłam" umysłu człowieka swoim.  
Natychmiast uderzyło we mnie niespodziewane natężenie sprzecznych emocji. Człowiek czuł ulgę, bo Ibun zabił goblina, który regularnie maltretował więźnia nahajem, ale jednocześnie nie był pewien, kim jesteśmy i bał się nas. Zastanawiał się, czy my też będziemy go bić. Bolały go plecy i barki, dotkliwie poranione rzemieniami pejcza goblina, był przeraźliwie głodny, ale odczuwał też specyficzny spokój kogoś, kto pogodził się z tym, że już niedługo pożyje, i czekał na śmierć.  
Posłałam mu pełną ciepłego współczucia myśl, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. Odpowiedział niepewnością, ale nie bał się już. Ostrożnie zapytałam go myślą, jak się czuje. Po chwili zacisnęłam szczęki, by wytrzymać powtórne uderzenie bólu licznych, płytkich ran i dezorientacji, towarzyszącej gorączce i zakażeniu ran. Znów pchnęłam do niego współczucie, wraz z pytaniem, czy chce pomocy. Zareagował zaskoczeniem, ale spokój oczekującego na śmierć, ogarniający go na powrót, był równoznaczny z odmową. Zapytałam myślą o jego rodzinę, przyjaciół, znajomych. Po chwili zobaczyłam obraz płonącego sioła i orków, mordujących albo porywających wszystkich mieszkańców. Posłałam mężczyźnie przeprosiny i akceptację jego odmowy, po czym wycofałam się ostrożnie z połączenia. Otworzyłam oczy.  
– Mówi, żeby go dobić – powiedziałam zrezygnowana. Krasnolud uniósł brwi.  
– Daj spokój. Przecież...  
– Nie ma żadnego „przecież" – przerwałam mu. – On nie ma do kogo ani do czego wracać. A już zupełnie poza tym, jeśli my tego nie zrobimy, to albo jakiś goblin zaćwiczy go na śmierć, albo zabije go głód, albo zakażenie. Możemy już tylko mu skrócić cierpienie.  
Człowiek patrzył na mnie wyczekująco. Położyłam miecz na skalnym bloku i wyciągnęłam sztylet. Ibun pokręcił głową.  
– Ty chyba nie zamierzasz...  
– Muszę – przerwałam. – Gdyby miał choćby najmniejszą szansę na przeżycie, dałabym z siebie wszystko. Ale on nie ma tej szansy i nawet nie chce jej mieć.  
Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się. Stanęłam za człowiekiem, który z pełnym spokojem wrócił do rycia grotu z kawałka kości, patrząc na świecącą klingę mojego miecza. Dotknęłam lekko jego skroni ostrzem sztyletu, wzięłam głęboki wdech i pchnęłam. Człowiek zadrżał i zwiotczał; położyłam go ostrożnie na kamiennym bloku. Otarłam sztylet z jego krwi, wsunęłam do pochwy i wzięłam swój miecz z powrotem do ręki.  
Wróciliśmy do pierwszej jaskini i poszliśmy lewym korytarzem, schodzącym nieco w dół. Po jakichś dziesięciu krokach zakręcał; wychyliwszy się nieco, zobaczyłam, że chodnik rozszerza się nieco w miejscu połączenia z dwoma bocznymi. Dalej, znów zwężał się i przechodził w kolejną jaskinię, w której byli orkowie. Jeden z nich spojrzał prosto na mnie.  
Przez chwilę po prostu gapiliśmy się na siebie, po czym goblin wrzasnął i rzucił się do ataku. Pozostali, zaalarmowani jego krzykiem, również ruszyli w naszym kierunku. Z bocznych korytarzy wybiegło kilku kolejnych.  
– Ups – mruknęłam. – Niedobrze.  
Szerokość korytarzy działała na naszą korzyść – w miejscu, w którym stałam, obok siebie mogło się zmieścić tylko dwóch orków. Biorąc pod uwagę żałosny poziom ich umiejętności oraz Ibuna, stojącego za mną i raz po raz strzelającego z kuszy, nasza sytuacja nie przedstawiała się tragicznie.  
Metodycznie kładłam trupem coraz to kolejnych goblinów, odbijając ich ciosy tarczą i atakując mieczem. Klinga rozbłyskiwała za każdym razem, gdy przebijała ciało orka. Było ich może z dziesięciu, ale każdy z nich posługiwał się toporem, buzdyganem albo mieczem, wyraźnie pochodzącym z krasnoludzkiej kuźni.  
Z prawego korytarza wybiegło kilku kolejnych, młodszych i uzbrojonych w te ich partackie szable. Nie byli szczególnym wyzwaniem, zwłaszcza po wybiciu silniejszych i lepiej wyposażonych, ale zaczynało już opadać mnie zmęczenie. Jednak dzięki elfickiemu mieczowi, tarczy, kolczudze i karwaszom oraz krasnoludzkiemu hełmowi i nagolennikom, żaden ork mnie nie zranił.  
– Ibun, idź na lewo – rzuciłam do krasnoluda. – Ja na prawo.  
– Rozkaz – odparował Ibun. Przewiesił kuszę przez plecy, dobył topora i rzucił się do walki. – _Baruk Khâzâd!  
_Krótki korytarz skończył się niespodziewanie; w bocznej jaskini zostało pięciu młodszych goblinów, pierwsza trójka natychmiast się na mnie rzuciła. Pierwszego trzasnęłam tarczą, drugiego pchnęłam mieczem. Na ich miejsce skoczyli dwaj pozostali. Trzeci i czwarty stracili głowy w wyniku jednego ciosu, piąty pośliznął się w krwi kamratów i dostał mieczem z góry, prosto w łeb.  
Z lewego korytarza wychodził już Ibun.  
– Tak szybko? – zdziwiłam się. Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami.  
– Tylko dwóch, i to bez broni. Idziemy dalej?  
Skinęłam głową. Klinga mojego miecza nie świeciła już tak jasno, jak na początku, jednak jej blask był jak ostrzeżenie „jeszcze nie wszyscy". Powoli, zachowując najwyższą ostrożność, szliśmy przez podłużną jaskinię, którą widziałam wcześniej i w której byli najlepiej uzbrojeni orkowie. Ona również łączyła się wąskim chodnikiem z inną, ale gdy skierowałam tam ostrze miecza, białobłękitna poświata niemal całkowicie zgasła.  
– Tam jest pusto – mruknęłam pod adresem krasnoluda. – Chodźmy dalej na wprost, tam na pewno ktoś jeszcze jest.  
Jak się okazało po kolejnych pięciu krokach, był tam jeden ork, niemal dorównujący mi wzrostem, o smagłej skórze i grubych łapach; w prawej ręce trzymał krasnoludzki buzdygan. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, z rykiem wściekłości rzucił się do ataku.  
Pierwszy cios buzdyganu sparowałam tarczą, ale natychmiast tego pożałowałam, czując ostry ból w całym ramieniu. Goblin był o wiele silniejszy od pozostałych, a przy tym wypoczęty. W przeciwieństwie do mnie.  
Ibun wychylił się zza mnie i strzelił do orka z kuszy, ten zachwiał się, ale ponownie wzniósł buzdygan do ciosu. Tym razem nie zasłaniałam się tarczą, a uderzyłam nią w broń orka, wytrącając mu ją z ręki, i cięłam go mieczem skośnie przez pierś, co ostatecznie załatwiło sprawę.  
Usiadłam na ziemi, dysząc ciężko. Wyciągnęłam lewą rękę z uchwytów tarczy; bolała jak cholera, ale kości przedramienia były całe. Ibun położył mi dłoń na barku.  
– W porządku?  
Skinęłam głową.  
– To tylko stłuczenie. Nic mi nie będzie. Możesz zapalić pochodnię?  
– Spróbuję.  
Jakoś udało mu się skrzesać ogień. Łuczywo rzuciło na ściany chwiejne cienie.  
Po całej jaskini były rozrzucone klejnoty, złoto i kości. Krasnolud zaczął zbierać kosztowności do worków, które ze sobą wziął.  
– Miałaś rację – odezwał się po chwili. – To, co tu leży, szacuję na cały wóz ładunku, minus prowiant na drogę. Przeklęte gobliny.  
– Dodaj do tego jeszcze broń większości z nich – mruknęłam, wycierając z krwi matową już klingę miecza. – Wyjdzie z tego niezła grupa waszych zbrojnych. I powód, dla którego tak łatwo szło nam: nasi poprzednicy po prostu przerzedzili orków.  
Ibun warknął coś, co brzmiało jak przekleństwo.  
– Słusznie. Możesz iść i zebrać tą broń?  
– Jasne – podniosłam się.  
Zabieranie trupom orków krasnoludzkiej broni nie było zajęciem trudnym, lecz strasznie żmudnym; co kilka chwil musiałam zawracać do ostatniej jaskini, żeby odłożyć tam łupy, bo nie byłam w stanie unieść więcej niż czterech naraz.  
Kiedy niosłam ostatnie dwa topory i buzdygan, przypomniałam sobie o niespenetrowanej do tej pory jaskini. Odłożyłam broń na stertę i przewiesiłam sobie swoją tarczę przez plecy.  
– To już wszystko – odezwałam się do Ibuna. – Pójdę zobaczyć, czy czegoś nie ma w tamtej jaskini, którą ominęliśmy.  
Krasnolud skinął głową. Zebrał już prawie całe mienie pechowej karawany.  
Ominięta przez nas jaskinia na pierwszy rzut oka była pusta, jeśli nie liczyć paru stert kości i bijącego od nich zapachu gnijącego mięsa. Usłyszałam jednak ciche popiskiwanie.  
Przyklękłam i ostrożnie ujęłam znalezisko w dłonie, nie mogąc się nadziwić takiemu spotkaniu; jednak gdy minęło pierwsze zaskoczenie, poczułam ogrom zwalającej się na moje barki odpowiedzialności.  
Głuche dudnienie krasnoludzkich buciorów i nikły blask pochodni zaanonsowały Ibuna.  
– Megil?  
– Tu jestem – odpowiedziałam.  
Krasnolud podszedł i zajrzał mi przez ramię.  
– Skończyłem – oznajmił. – Co tam znalazłaś?  
– Szczeniaczka – odpowiedziałam. – Małego warga. Z tego, co widzę, ma ze dwa tygodnie. Wczoraj musieliśmy zabić jego matkę.  
– Uprzedzam, że zabieranie go z nami nie wchodzi w grę – burknął krasnolud. – Nie chcę targać ze sobą zwierzyńca.  
– Jeśli go tu zostawimy, zdechnie z głodu – sprzeciwiłam się, wstając.  
Przemknęło mi przez głowę, jak musimy teraz wyglądać: niewysoki, krępy krasnolud z pochodnią, obarczony dwoma ogromnymi tobołami i grubym pękiem związanych razem mieczy, toporów i buzdyganów naprzeciw rosłej, smukłej półelfki z mieczem u boku i tarczą na plecach, tulącej w złożonych, uniesionych na wysokość klatki piersiowej dłoniach maleńkiego, nieporadnego szczeniaczka.  
Ibun prychnął i pokręcił głową.  
– Wątpię, żeby zdechł z głodu. Nie przy ilości trupów, jaką tu zostawiamy.  
– Ale on jest za mały – tłumaczyłam cierpliwie. – Nie jest w stanie trawić mięsa, tylko mleko matki.  
– Więc jest skazany na zdechnięcie z głodu – wzruszył ramionami krasnolud. – I zdechnie, czegokolwiek byś nie zrobiła. Równie dobrze możesz go tu zostawić.  
Opanowałam wzbierający we mnie gniew.  
– Przecież zabiliśmy wszystkich, którzy mogliby się nim zaopiekować – sprzeciwiłam się, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. – Powinniśmy mieć choć tyle przyzwoitości, żeby przejąć tą odpowiedzialność.  
– Naprawdę wierzysz, że orkowie by się nim zajęli?  
– Nie – burknęłam. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że ja zamierzam to zrobić.  
Krasnolud znów pokręcił głową.  
– Znając twój upór, i tak zrobisz, co chcesz, ale pomyśl trochę. Ten warg najpierw będzie pijawką i wykorzysta twoją dobroć, a potem, w najlepszym razie ucieknie bez ostrzeżenia, a w najgorszym nas zaatakuje. Czarny Władca może i upadł, ale jego pionki niekoniecznie wyginęły razem z nim.  
– Nieprzyjaciel nie potrafił tworzyć – sprzeciwiłam się. – Mógł tylko drwić i zniekształcać. Orków, zgadzam się, upodlił doszczętnie, ale wargami nie zajął się osobiście; pozostawił je swoim, jak to określiłeś, pionkom. Bez nienaturalnego podporządkowania goblinom, wątpię, żeby ten warg czymkolwiek różnił się od zwykłych wilków. Może pomijając rozmiar.  
– Nie wiem, czy w to wierzysz, czy tylko chcesz wierzyć – westchnął Ibun. – Ale odradzam. To samo powiedzą ci pozostali, zobaczysz. Nie wychowasz warga na psa.  
– Wiem, i dlatego nie zamierzam tego robić – odparowałam. – Mam pojęcie, że półelf nie za bardzo się nadaje na naturalnego towarzysza warga. Chcę zadbać o to, żeby przeżył, pomimo naszych działań, i oddać na wychowanie światu. Dokładniej, jakiejś wilczycy.  
Krasnolud uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Co do pierwszego celu, życzę powodzenia. Co do drugiego, popieram. Im szybciej podrzucisz go do jakiejś nory, tym lepiej. A teraz chodźmy już stąd. Nie dość, że śmierdzi orkami, pochodnia mi się dopala.  
Stłumiłam westchnienie i poszłam za Ibunem. Nie za dobrze mnie zrozumiał, ale nie miałam już ani siły, ani chęci na dalszą kłótnię.  
Gdy wyszliśmy z jaskiń, na ułamek sekundy oślepiło mnie słońce, chylące już się nieco ku zachodowi. Wilczek popiskiwał cichutko, usiłując nieporadnie gramolić się przez moje palce. Otworzyłam nieco umysł i posłałam mu uczucie ciepłej równowagi i bezpieczeństwa; uspokoił się nieco, choć wciąż obracał łepek to w jedną stronę, to w drugą, jakby mimo tego, że jeszcze nie widział, chciał już poznawać świat.

Ibun miał rację w jednym punkcie: pozostali krasnoludowie, delikatnie mówiąc, nie byli zachwyceni nowym towarzyszem podróży, ale udało mi się ich udobruchać zapowiedzią znalezienia dla niego bardziej naturalnego środowiska niż koń, kot i półelf. Ibun stwierdził ponadto, że kiedy „pozbędę" się już małego warga, całą grupą przejrzymy towar pechowej karawany i każdy będzie mógł wybrać coś dla siebie. Poskutkowało to tym, że nieustannie czułam wlepione w siebie spojrzenie i słyszałam coś w stylu: „Czemu ona się nie pospieszy?", co irytowało mnie niemiłosiernie.  
Nie ujechaliśmy daleko przed zmrokiem. Usiadłam pod drzewem, w pewnym oddaleniu od ogniska krasnoludów, znów tuląc popiskującego cicho wilczka w złożonych dłoniach. Dotknęłam go delikatnie myślą, chcąc sprawdzić, co się dzieje.  
– O co mu chodzi? – mruknął Forin, odwracając się w moją stronę. – Cały dzień piszczy i piszczy, jakbyś go ze skóry obdzierała.  
– Jest po prostu głodny – odpowiedziałam, wycofawszy się ostrożnie z osanwe.  
– I nie ma jak go nakarmić – dodał Ibun. – Mówiłem, że tak będzie. Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, ciekawość?  
– To, co mogę – odparłam, wyciągając sztylet z pochwy przy pasie.  
Krasnoludowie umilkli i patrzyli na mnie ze zdumieniem, gdy zagryzłam szczęki i skaleczyłam się dość głęboko w palec, po czym podsunęłam go wilczkowi.  
– _A suca _(6) – mruknęłam. Wilczek chętnie usłuchał; przycisnęłam brzegi skaleczenia, by krew pociekła nieco szybciej. Mały warg ssał dokładnie każdą kroplę.  
– Megil, powiedz mi jedno – odezwał się Frarin. – Czy ty się przypadkiem w tej jaskini nie uderzyłaś w głowę?  
– Dziękuję za troskę, ale nie – odpowiedziałam spokojnie. – Dlaczego pytasz?  
Krasnolud prychnął i pokręcił głową. Wilczek znów zapiszczał, gdy ranka na moim palcu przestała krwawić. Westchnęłam i znów nacięłam skórę.  
– Mały, ja ci nie żałuję, ale ile można? – mruknęłam do niego, gdy ssał moją krew z drugiego skaleczenia. Po paru minutach najwyraźniej już się najadł, bo odsunął pyszczek i zwinął się w kłębek. Dwie ranki na palcu przestały już krwawić. Dotknęłam wilczka ciepłą myślą; przeniosłam jego percepcję w sferę światła. Czułam, że od razu polubił ten stan – bo miejscem tego nazwać nie można – i chętnie w nim odpoczywał. Poczekałam, aż zaśnie, i wycofałam się łagodnie z połączenia.  
Usiadłam wygodniej, przymknęłam oczy, zaczęłam oddychać głęboko. Koncentracja spłynęła na mnie po kilku chwilach; rozszerzyłam świadomość na promień wielu mil, szukając określonego rodzaju obecności. Kilkanaście pełnych oddechów zajęło mi znalezienie kilku z nich; wyryłam w pamięci widok otoczenia najbliższej. Otworzyłam oczy. Koncentracja powoli rozpłynęła się.  
Kręciło mi się w głowie, czułam się też o wiele bardziej zmęczona, niż jeszcze te parę minut temu. Mimo tego, wstałam i skierowałam się w stronę, z której przyjechaliśmy.  
– Dokąd idziesz? – zawołał na mnie Ibun, odrywając się na chwilę od rozmów z pobratymcami.  
– Wiem już, w którym miejscu minęliśmy wilczą jamę – odpowiedziałam. – Daleko, ale zdążę z powrotem przed świtem.  
Odwróciłam się, zebrałam w sobie i pobiegłam. Byłam zmęczona, fakt, i to bardzo; tak fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Ale nie dość, że krasnoludom nie pasował mały wilczek, to tak naprawdę i wilczkowi byłoby lepiej bez krasnoludów. A ja, jako altruista-mediator, zwyczajnie nie mogłam zaniechać działania albo choćby z nim czekać.  
Wiadomo jest również, że elfowie całkiem nieźle biegają. Kiedy nie mogłam już złapać tchu, zwalniałam do marszu; kiedy nieco zebrałam siły, znów biegłam. Tym sposobem, około północy dotarłam na miejsce, skrajnie wykończona.  
Rozszerzyłam świadomość na promień około kilku kroków. Wyczułam natychmiast obecność kilku malutkich, niezbyt jeszcze świadomych istot, oraz jednej starszej, opiekuńczej. Posłałam w kierunku ostatniej myśl pełną spokoju; nie zależało mi na tym, żeby mnie zaatakowała.  
Powoli podchodziłam do wykopanej w miękkiej glinie jamy; nie chcąc spłoszyć wilczycy, wciąż utrzymywałam mentalny kontakt. Wilczyca utrzymywała czujność, ale pozwoliła mi podejść na pół kroku; gdy warknęła ostrzegawczo, zatrzymałam się. Przykucnęłam i powoli wyciągnęłam w jej stronę dłonie, w których wciąż leżał mały warg. Wilczyca ostrożnie obwąchała go; posłałam jej myśl z prośbą i pytaniem zarazem, czy zaopiekuje się małym. Wilczyca przesunęła językiem wzdłuż grzbietu szczeniaczka. Równocześnie poczułam, że odpowiada twierdząco.  
Nie miałam siły biec z powrotem, ale szłam dość szybkim krokiem. Mimo tego, do obozu krasnoludów dotarłam, gdy niebo zaczynało już szarzeć. Po raz kolejny zasnęłam w może dwie minuty po tym, jak się położyłam. Miałam wrażenie, że ledwo zamknęłam oczy, ktoś gwałtownie mną potrząsnął. Z cichym pomrukiem protestu przetarłam oczy. Budzącym mnie znów okazał się być Ibun.  
– Już nie śpię – mruknęłam, siadając. – Już.  
– Jeszcze jedna taka noc i się wykończysz – skarcił mnie krasnolud. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś do świtu opróżniała beczkę piwa.  
– Dzięki – uśmiechnęłam się kwaśno. – Nie jesteś moją matką, Ibun, dam sobie radę sama.  
– A jak tam twój mały krwiopijca? – spytał krasnolud, ignorując moje ostatnie zdanie.  
– Kto? – po wyczerpującej nocy i przykrótkim śnie wciąż nie wszystko do mnie docierało.  
– Warg – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Ibun.  
– A, warg – zrozumiałam w końcu. – Znalazł nowy dom.  
– Świetnie – krasnolud zatarł ręce. – To jak z towarem naszych świętej pamięci pobratymców, chłopaki, oglądamy teraz czy wieczorem?  
Szóstka pozostałych jednogłośnie optowała za wieczorem, toteż nawet moje przeczucie, że wieczorem będę zbyt martwa ze zmęczenia, żeby zwrócić na cokolwiek uwagę, musiało ustąpić.  
W ciągu dnia, niezwykłym nawet jak na mnie wysiłkiem woli udawało mi się konsekwentnie odpędzać zmęczenie. Jednak po zachodzie słońca, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się na nocleg, resztki mojej determinacji „byle do wieczora" raptownie mnie opuściły. Niemal już zasnęłam na siedząco, gdy krasnoludowie z brzękiem wywalili pokaźny pęk broni i zawartość dwóch ogromnych, pełnych po brzegi worków na sporą płachtę materiału. Natychmiast zaczęli rozgarniać stertę skarbów, przebierać w niej i dokładnie oglądać poszczególne przedmioty.  
Patrzyłam na ich zachwyt bogactwami ze średnim zainteresowaniem. Dwa klejnoty i parę garści złotych monet, które dostałam od nich w Ereborze, były dla mnie tylko obciążeniem; fakt, mogły przydać się do handlu, zwłaszcza złoto, ale poza tym nie miały szerszego zastosowania. Broń miałam, tarczę miałam, pancerz miałam – nie potrzebowałam wiele więcej. Nie tu. Nie kiedy cały czas byłam na szlaku.  
– Megil, a ty? – spytał nagle Ibun, oderwawszy się na chwilę od wspaniałej roboty medalionu ze złota i opali. – Nie wybierasz sobie niczego?  
Potrząsnęłam głową.  
– Nie za bardzo mi zależy – odpowiedziałam. – Nie potrzebuję.  
Krasnolud patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową.  
– Znowu to samo. W takim razie weź to – podniósł z płachty materiału coś niewielkiego i rzucił mi. Jakimś cudem udało mi się wykrzesać z siebie tyle refleksu, że złapałam przedmiot. Okazał się on być mistrzowsko oszlifowanym rubinem, odbijającym światło ogniska i załamującym je w niezwykły sposób. Przez chwilę przyglądałam się klejnotowi, po czym schowałam go do sakiewki przy pasie, w której nosiłam szmaragd, akwamaryn i monety.  
– Dzięki – odpowiedziałam z wdzięcznością. Nie miałam co prawda pojęcia, co zrobię z kolejnym klejnotem, ale doceniałam sam gest.  
Ibun puścił do mnie oko.  
– Proszę bardzo. Ożywiła się trochę, nareszcie. No chodź, pooglądaj sobie nasze zdobycze, przecież ci nie zaszkodzi. Może coś ci się spodoba?  
Miałam już na końcu języka gotową odpowiedź, ale przez grzeczność nic nie powiedziałam; dołączyłam tylko do krasnoludów, od niechcenia przeglądając stertę skarbów. Biżuteria nie pociągała mnie za specjalnie, zbroi i broni nie potrzebowałam. Nie wydawało mi się, że znajdę w skarbie krasnoludów choć jeden przedmiot, który będę chciała ze sobą zabrać. Nie interesowały mnie zbytnio ani drogie kamienie – dostałam już trzy i nie miałam pojęcia, co z nimi zrobię – ani złoto, ze względu na panującą w kulturze elfów symbolikę srebra i złota. Pomimo iż nie spotkałam jeszcze kogoś, kto odmieniłby pod tym kątem moje życie, dużo chętniej patrzyłam na kobiety niż na mężczyzn i bez najmniejszego wahania określałam się mianem srebrnej.  
Jednak mój sceptycyzm, wywołany słowami Ibuna i uwidoczniającą się coraz wyraźniej tendencją krasnoludów do używania głównie złota, spotkała miła niespodzianka. W stercie skarbów dostrzegłam błysk srebra; zaczęłam ostrożnie rozgarniać złoto i klejnoty, by do niego dotrzeć. Po chwili moim oczom ukazała się srebrna zapinka w kształcie liścia dębu, wykonana tak wiernie, jakby nie była dziełem uderzeń młota o kowadło, a żywym liściem, zaklętym w metal.  
Podniosłam zapinkę, zważyłam ją w dłoni. Zdawała się być wprost stworzona do spinania płaszcza pod szyją; traf chciał, że parę miesięcy temu puściło jedno ogniwo żelaznego łańcuszka, wszytego w mój płaszcz, zastępującego guzik czy spinkę. Aż dziw zresztą, że pomimo upływu czasu, strug deszczu, wielokrotnych ataków rdzy i porywów wiatru, bezlitośnie szarpiących okryciem, padł dopiero po około osiemdziesięciu, dziewięćdziesięciu latach. Zasłużył na spokojny spoczynek; póki jednak nie miałam szans na żaden zamiennik, związałam obie części łańcuszka cienkim sznureczkiem.  
Teraz jednak zamiennik się pojawił, i to zamiennik piękny. Ibun patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem; ewidentnie musiałam opuściłam swoją zwyczajową barierę i wyraźnie było widać, jak bardzo podoba mi się liściasta zapinka.  
– Ibun, możemy wziąć po dwa przedmioty? – spytał Forin. – Nie mogę się zdecydować między dwoma, pozostali chyba podobnie.  
Pięciu pozostałych krasnoludów wyraziło swoje poparcie zgodnym pomrukiem.  
– Jasne – wyszczerzył się szeroko Ibun, patrząc prosto na mnie. – Nie krępujcie się.  
Trąciłam go łokciem w bok, jednak nie na tyle mocno, żeby przestał, uśmiechając się do niego jednocześnie z wdzięcznością.

Tej nocy spałam jak kamień; krasnoludowie ani razu nie budzili mnie na wartę. Dzięki temu nieco zregenerowałam siły po dwóch ostatnich, wyczerpujących do granic możliwości, dobach. Następna noc, równie spokojna, pozwoliła mi odzyskać pełnię sił i zdolność do zwracania uwagi na każdy, najdrobniejszy nawet szczegół – jak to robiłam przed atakiem orków.  
Do Bree dotarliśmy w kilkanaście dni później. Nie wiedzieć, czy to przypadkiem, czy to dzięki starannej kalkulacji czasu i odległości, której co wieczór dokonywał Ibun, trafiliśmy akurat na jarmark. Krasnoludowie, jak na bystrych kupców przystało, błyskawicznie rozłożyli straganik i zaczęli zachwalać towary. Pomogłam im w zorganizowaniu stoiska, po czym z powrotem objuczyłam swojego gniadosza i w przyjacielskiej atmosferze rozstałam się z siódemką krasnoludów. Galvorn wspiął mi się na barki, by uniknąć zmiażdżenia w tłumie przepychających się ludzi; jednak pomimo ścisku, ludzie rozstępowali się nieco przede mną. Błyszcząca zbroja i miecz przy boku torowały mi drogę. Widać w pamięci ludzkiego społeczeństwa wciąż żyły wspomnienia Strażników Północy.  
Odkąd ostatni raz byłam w tym mieście, minęły prawie cztery lata. Bynajmniej nie uważałam tego czasu za stracony; wciąż jednak chciałam odwiedzić jedno miejsce po tej stronie Morza, choć po tym, co widziałam w Rivendell, nie miałam już nadziei.  
Kilka minut ostrych targów zajęło mi wynegocjowanie normalnej ceny za niewielki worek obroku, drugi mąki i trochę sucharów ludzi – lembasy prawie mi się skończyły. Gniadosz nie był zachwycony nowym ciężarem na grzbiecie, ale czułam, że z chęcią witał fakt noszenia juków zamiast opancerzonego jeźdźca oraz perspektywę spokojnego stępa, w którym nikt nie popędza ani nie zmusza do walki.  
Odźwierny przy bramie nie był tym, którego pamiętałam; podejrzliwe gapienie się na wszystkich było więc zapewne częścią tego fachu. Niespiesznym krokiem skierowałam się w stronę majaczących w wielkiej dali Gór Mglistych – w stronę ich najwyższego szczytu. Była późna wiosna; szacowałam, że do początku lata pokonam Przełęcz Czerwonego Rogu.

Czas pokazał, że szacowałam poprawnie; zeszłam po Schodach Półmroku, gdy kwiaty były w pełni rozkwitu. Jednak z każdym krokiem, jaki zbliżał mnie do celu, do Lothlórien, ogarniał mnie coraz większy niepokój. Coś było nie tak.  
Wkrótce miałam się przekonać, co takiego czułam. Tymczasem zamieszkałam, wraz z gniadym i Galvornem, w jednym z bardzo nielicznych domków na ziemi. Znalazłam kilka przedmiotów, których odchodzący za Morze właściciele zapomnieli zabrać lub celowo zostawili, między innymi lampkę, ozdobioną roślinnymi ornamentami z _ithildinu_.  
Domek, który zaanektowałam, był wyposażony w piec. Umożliwiało mi to produkcję lembasów niemal na skalę przemysłową. Zawijałam je w liście mallornów i składowałam w mniejszym pomieszczeniu.  
Paliłam w piecu drewnem tylko z tych drzew, które same padały. A zdarzało się to kilka razy dziennie. Jakby tylko obecność elfów spajała to miejsce w jedną całość; jakby razem z ich odejściem wszystko zaczęło się rozpadać. Białe i złote kwiaty więdły, liście opadały w środku lata, co noc wyrywał mnie ze snu trzask pękających drzew i głuchy huk, z jakim waliły się na ziemię.  
Wiedziałam jednak, że nie jestem tu sama.  
Czasem jej szaty mignęły mi między drzewami, czasem słyszałam z daleka jej śpiew, przechodzący w lament i skargę, czasem wiatr przynosił mi odgłos jej łkania. Nie wchodziłyśmy sobie w drogę – mogę wręcz powiedzieć, że mnie unikała. Z bliska zobaczyłam ją raz. Jeden jedyny raz, gdy zima już odchodziła, a wiosna jeszcze nie przychodziła.  
Tego ranka upadł kolejny mallorn. Gdy jednak trzaski ucichły, nie słyszałam niczego. Absolutnie niczego.  
A byłam już przyzwyczajona do jej pieśni, przepełnionych smutkiem i bólem po stracie. Nic takiego jednak nie słyszałam.  
Zaczęłam jej szukać, tknięta niespokojnym przeczuciem. Chodziłam po Złotym Lesie cały dzień. Znalazłam ją dopiero pod wieczór, na wzgórzu Cerin Amroth.  
Leżała w trawie, ze zwiędłym kwiatem _elanor _w dłoni. Wyglądała, jakby usnęła. Jej czarne włosy były w nieładzie rozsypane, lekko potargane przez wiatr. Na jej twarzy, teraz nieruchomej i spokojnej, długotrwałe cierpienie i smutek zdążyły już wyryć swoje piętno.  
Elfka nie oddychała.  
Dotknęłam jej policzka. Zapewne umarła jeszcze w nocy.  
Westchnęłam, podniosłam się i zawróciłam do Caras Galadhon. Księżyc był już w zenicie, gdy udało mi się znaleźć łopatę. Ledwo zdążyłam zsunąć się ze sznurowej drabinki, wiodącej na talan, z którego zabrałam zapomniany szpadel. Mallorn pękł z ogłuszającym trzaskiem.  
Biegłam jak najszybciej mogłam, ale i tak poczułam silne uderzenie w potylicę i lewy bark – na tyle silne, że ugięło pode mną kolana i powaliło na klęczki. Wzrok przesłoniła mi purpurowa chmura, szybko zmieniająca się w ciemność.  
Z mroku, ustępującego bardzo niechętnie, wyrwało mnie dopiero mokre muśnięcie na twarzy. Bardzo wiele mokrych muśnięć.  
Deszcz.  
Bolała mnie głowa, bark i nadgarstek.  
_Wstawaj_, usłyszałam nagle. _Wstawaj, półelf.  
_Uniosłam się z trudem na łokciu. Coś mnie przygniatało.  
_Wstawaj, półelf. Wstawaj, ale już.  
_Podniosłam głowę i rozejrzałam się błędnie. To, co mnie przygniatało, okazało się być jednym z mniejszych konarów mallornu, mniej więcej grubości dwóch moich nadgarstków. Po kilku próbach udało mi się uwolnić. Uklękłam, wparłam dłoń w ziemię, żeby nie upaść.  
_Wstawaj, półelf. No już. Wstawaj.  
_Trochę kręciło mi się w głowie, ale udało mi się podnieść. Ostrożnie ściągnęłam hełm i dotknęłam potylicy. Bolało. Pod palcami czułam ciepłe, lepkie strużki.  
Wspaniale. Tylko krwi mi tu brakowało. Sztyletem odcięłam z płaszcza długi pas materiału i okręciłam nim czoło, żeby zatamować krwawienie. Nie zakładałam hełmu z powrotem.  
Szpadel utknął pod pniem zwalonego drzewa. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim wreszcie udało mi się go wyciągnąć. Zawróciłam na Cerin Amroth. Ściągnęłam płaszcz z ramion, rzuciłam go w trawę wraz z hełmem i zaczęłam kopać.  
W trakcie tej pracy, pozwoliłam swojej skołatanej głowie nieco odpocząć. Stosowałam technikę, której nauczył mnie ojciec. Dokładnie pamiętam jego słowa: „Elfowie mogą spać z otwartymi oczami; nasze umysły odpoczywają, błądząc po ścieżkach marzeń, choć ludzie raczej nie nazwaliby tego spaniem."  
Miało to tylko jedną wadę. Gdy ocknęłam się z tego stanu, stałam na dnie dołu, którego brzeg sięgał mi prawie do ramienia. Bardzo, bardzo trudno było mi wygramolić się na powierzchnię.  
Kiedy już udało mi się tego dokonać, postanowiłam, że będę mądrzejsza. Wspięłam się na najbliższy talan, nie używając drabinki sznurowej, odczepiłam ją i zsunęłam się na ziemię. Mallorn zatrzeszczał niebezpiecznie, ale wytrzymał. Przywiązałam drabinkę do pnia i spuściłam ją w głąb wykopanego przeze mnie dołu. Wzięłam w ramiona ciało zmarłej elfki, zeskoczyłam na dno i położyłam ją na ziemi. Wylazłam na górę po drabince i zaczęłam zasypywać grób. Skończywszy, zaczęłam nosić kamienie z rozpadającego się, porośniętego mchem muru, okalającego niegdyś Caras Galadhon.  
Usypywałam kurhan bite pięć dni – jedyne, co mogłam zrobić dla nieznajomej elfki. Było mi jej szkoda, ale zawsze, gdy starałam się iść w jej kierunku, wymykała się.  
Szóstego dnia od śmierci elfki upadło kilka mallornów, rosnących na brzegu Celebrantu, tworząc swoisty most. Udało mi się przeprowadzić po nim konia i przenieść Galvorna.  
Kierując się do Schodów Półmroku, obejrzałam się jeszcze na Lothlórien. Zobaczyłam, jak kolejny z ogromnych mallornów pada, doleciał mnie trzask pękającego drzewa.  
Złoty Las umierał.  
Odwróciłam się i odeszłam.  
Na Schodach Półmroku przystnęłam, rozjuczyłam gniadosza, okryłam go derką i ponownie zamocowałam juki na jego grzbiecie. Na wierzchu przyczepiłam hełm i pustą do tej pory sakwę, wymościłam jej ścianki suchą trawą, rosnącą bujnie wkoło, i włożyłam do sakwy Galvorna. Kot zaprotestował cichym miauknięciem, gdy zapinałam ją, pozostawiając tyle luzu, żeby kot mógł wytknąć głowę na zewnątrz, ale żeby nie mógł wyskoczyć.  
– Spokojnie, Galvorn – mruknęłam, w jedną rękę biorąc zabraną z Lothlórien łopatę, a w drugą wodze konia. – Wątpię, żeby uśmiechało ci się brnięcie w śniegu przez całą przełęcz, a ja cię nieść nie będę.

Elficki szpadel okazał się wręcz wymarzonym narzędziem do rozgarniania śniegu na boki, by koń miał szansę przejść. Pokonaliśmy przełęcz, jednak zajęło nam to cały dzień. Koło południa złowiłam czujnym słuchem odległe, przeciągłe wycie; przez resztę dnia nasłuchiwałam odpowiedzi. Wilki się zwoływały. Były na moim tropie.  
Wieczorem, gdy schodziłam już z przełęczy do kraju, który niegdyś nosił imię Eregion, wilcze wycie rozległo się z bardzo bliska. Zaczęłam zbierać chrust na ognisko, ale gdy schylałam się po parę kolejnych gałęzi, usłyszałam miękkie uderzenia łap o trawę. Nie zdążyłam dobyć miecza; ogromny, biało-szary wilk uderzył mnie przednimi łapami w pierś i przewrócił na ziemię. Grzmotnęłam głową o kamień, spod zaimprowizowanego opatrunku znów pociekła krew.  
Przez kilkanaście kolejnych minut byłam ogłuszona uderzeniem; bardzo powoli docierało do mnie, co się właściwie dzieje. Dopiero po paru minutach zorientowałam się, że ogromny wilk stoi mi na klatce piersiowej i szorstkim jęzorem liże mi ranę na głowie. Wokoło zebrał się krąg wilków normalnej wielkości, patrzących na swojego lidera w zaskoczeniu; krótkimi skomleniami lub szczekaniem starały się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale ten ignorował je, wciąż liżąc moją krew, płynącą z rozbitej głowy.  
Odruchowo otworzyłam lekko umysł, wciąż nie wiedząc do końca, co się dzieje. Pierwszym, co poczułam, było bijące od mniejszych wilków zdziwienie, niepewność i oczekiwanie; drugim, dzika radość większego wilka i zatarte wspomnienie otaczającego ze wszystkich stron jasnego, miękkiego światła.  
Przez parę uderzeń serca miałam jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie: o co chodzi? Po chwili jednak przypomniałam sobie małego warga, którego znalazłam półtora roku temu w jaskini orków i wszystko stało się jasne.  
Wilk zaskomlił radośnie, gdy zrozumiał, że go rozpoznałam; zaczął lizać mnie po twarzy. Roześmiałam się, uniosłam ramiona i zmierzwiłam mu pieszczotliwie futro na karku.

Rankiem, warg obudził mnie, trącając mnie zimnym, wilgotnym nosem w policzek. Spytałam myślą, co się dzieje; po chwili zrozumiałam, że chce ułożyć ze mną plan dalszej wędrówki. Czułam w jego umyśle, że nie chciał porzucać swojej sfory, ale nie chciał również odchodzić ode mnie. Wiedziałam, że pieszo będę tylko spowalniać wilki i że przez to mój stary znajomy może stracić pozycję i szacunek mniejszych wilków. Posłałam mu tą myśl; po chwili zastanowienia spytał myślą, dokąd się kieruję. Odpowiedziałam kalejdoskopem miejsc, mijanych po drodze do Mithlond. Warg znów zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Po chwili, w umyśle mignęła mi droga, będąca wycinkiem koła, po którego cięciwie zamierzałam iść, i deklaracja wilka „daj znać, jeśli będzie ci potrzebna pomoc". Podziękowałam mu ciepłą, serdeczną myślą; posłałam mu nieco swojego światła o srebrzystym zabarwieniu. Warg znów polizał mnie po twarzy. Po chwili, szczeknął rozkazująco na mniejszych pobratymców, leżących wkoło; sfora zerwała się natychmiast i wilki pobiegły na północ.  
Chwilę jeszcze patrzyłam za wilkami, po czym ostrożnie wsunęłam hełm na głowę, starając się nie urazić rozbitej głowy, i wyjęłam Galvorna z sakwy, w której siedział do tej pory. Kot zdawał się być bardzo zadowolony, że wreszcie z powrotem stoi na własnych łapach. Powolnym, obrażonym krokiem oddalił się ode mnie kawałek, jakby chciał pokazać, że wcale nie chce iść w tym samym kierunku co ja, ale nieszczęśliwym przypadkiem jego droga również wiedzie do Szarych Przystani i musi jakoś ścierpieć moje towarzystwo. Powstrzymałam się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, ale wyszczerzyłam się szeroko. Pociągnęłam gniadosza za uzdę i podjęłam marsz.  
Przez wiele dni podróż mijała spokojnie. Któregoś dnia z kolei, koło południa, mój koń zaczął parskać, patrząc na mnie z niepokojem. Uspokoiłam go kilkoma słowami, wzięłam tarczę do lewej ręki, prawą dobyłam miecza. Klinga świeciła blado – aż nazbyt blado. Powodem niepokoju gniadosza nie mogli być orkowie. Podwyższyłam czujność i ostrożnie dalej szłam naprzód.  
Nieco przed zachodem słońca usłyszałam za sobą szybkie kroki, co najmniej kilku osób. Odwróciłam się natychmiast, w sam czas, by sparować uderzenie długiego drąga; drugi koniec trzymał zarośnięty jak krasnolud, barczysty człowiek. Ze wszystkich stron nadbiegali już jego kamraci, uzbrojeni głównie w podobne, czasem okute kije; tylko jeden miał krótki miecz.  
Było ich dwunastu.  
– _A nore! _(7) – krzyknęłam na konia, ten natychmiast usłuchał. Jednym uderzeniem miecza wytrąciłam kij z rąk zbira, który zaatakował mnie jako pierwszy, drugim cięłam go skośnie przez pierś. Rzuciłam się na pozostałych, zwijając się w błyskawicznych atakach, fintach i unikach. Szybko otoczyli mnie jednak i choć powaliłam siedmiu, jeden z pozostałych przy życiu trzasnął mnie drągiem w nadgarstek, wytrącając mi miecz z dłoni, kolejny huknął przez łeb, łamiąc kij na krasnoludzkiej roboty hełmie, ukrytym dotąd pod kapturem. Siła uderzenia sprawiła, że osunęłam się na kolana, ogarnęła mnie ciemność. Czarno-purpurowy wir miotał mną bezlitośnie, póki nie wyrwał mnie z niego ból. Otworzyłam oczy.  
To barki i głowa tak mnie bolały. Potrzebowałam jakiegoś czasu na zorientowanie się, że jest już wieczór, około dwóch godzin po zachodzie słońca, i że stoję w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji, mocno przywiązana do drzewa, z ramionami wykręconymi do tyłu, a w nadgarstki wrzyna mi się kłujący, partacko skręcony sznur. Bandyci ściągnęli ze mnie całe opancerzenie i zabrali broń.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogłam uwierzyć, że pokonała mnie byle banda zbójów. Uniosłam dyskretnie głowę i rozejrzałam się, słysząc rozmowy i czując zapach pieczonego mięsa. Zbóje siedzieli wokół ogniska, gadając i co jakiś czas rzucając w moim kierunku pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. Jeden z nich obracał kawałek mięsa na rożnie, inny właśnie sięgał po mój miecz, leżący koło sakw, które zazwyczaj niósł na grzbiecie mój koń.  
Wezbrał we mnie gniew. Nie zamierzałam pozwolić na to, żeby jakiś zawszony zbir dotykał broni, wykutej moimi rękami, moim staraniem, moją energią. Otworzyłam się na otoczenie, błyskawicznie dotarłam w nieskomplikowanym umyśle bandyty do pamięci bólu poparzeń trzeciego stopnia i cisnęłam w niego tym wspomnieniem.  
Zbój wrzasnął i natychmiast puścił rękojeść mojego miecza. Pozostała czwórka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, gdy ten wpatrywał się dziko w swoją dłoń, sapiąc szybko ze strachu.  
– Co jest? – zapytał z konsternacją herszt bandy: jedyny, który posługiwał się mieczem.  
– Parzy – wydyszał pierwszy zbir, wciąż patrząc na swoją dłoń wytrzeszczonymi oczyma.  
– Jak to: parzy? – parsknął herszt. – Niemożliwe.  
– Sam sobie zobacz! – krzyknął ze złością pierwszy.  
Herszt wstał i sięgnął po moją broń. Powtórzyłam operację; mężczyzna zaryczał z bólu i odrzucił od siebie mój miecz. Odwrócił głowę w moim kierunku akurat, gdy wbiłam w niego lodowate, twarde spojrzenie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.  
– Elfi kuglarz – warknął zbój. – Przeklęty czarownik!  
Skrzywiłam wargi w paskudnej parodii uśmiechu, patrząc wprost na mężczyznę. Zdążyłam już zdać sobie sprawę, że mięso, dymiące na rożenku bandziorów, jeszcze parę godzin temu było moim koniem. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć: „przecież to tylko zwierzę". Ale to „tylko zwierzę" było moim towarzyszem, przez wiele lat jedynym; towarzyszem, z którym dzieliłam wszystkie trudy.  
A dla tych, którzy zabijali moich towarzyszy, litości nie miałam.  
Kwestią czasu było dla mnie, kiedy wyswobodzę się z więzów i wytłukę zbójów. Nie istniała dla mnie opcja przegranej. Być może to przez przepaść, dzielącą moje wyszkolenie w walce od ich żałosnej improwizacji; być może przez płonący we mnie potężnym płomieniem, wszechogarniający gniew. Do bandziorów nie czułam niczego poza czystą nienawiścią. Nie mogłam się doczekać chwili, w której rzucę się na nich i zatłukę, choćby tymi ich żenującymi, okutymi rdzewiejącym żelazem kijami. Albo gołymi rękami.  
Kilkukrotnie jeszcze powtórzyłam sztuczkę ze wspomnieniem po oparzeniu, chroniąc w ten sposób swój skromny dobytek przed dokumentnym rozgrzebaniem; kiedy każdy zbir się „poparzył", nie śmieli nawet tknąć moich rzeczy. Muszę jednak przyznać, że nieco przesadziłam; zbóje w końcu przestraszyli się mnie na tyle, że ostro mnie zbili, wciąż przywiązaną do drzewa, tępymi końcami kijów. Uderzenia sypały się jak grad, uniemożliwiając mi koncentrację i myślowe kontrataki. Byli jednak na tyle głupi, że żaden nie trzasnął mnie znów przez łeb; gdybym straciła przytomność, dalsze wypadki zapewne potoczyłyby się zupełnie inaczej. Choć oczywiście nie narzekam.  
Gdy bandyci położyli się wokół ogniska, moszcząc sobie jakie takie posłania, udałam, że po bezlitosnym biciu, jakie mi sprawili, nie mam sił nawet na podniesienie głowy i zapadłam w niespokojną drzemkę.  
Nic bardziej mylnego.  
Wykonałam serię umysłowych ćwiczeń, by odegnać ból i nieco odpocząć, po czym powoli skoncentrowałam się głęboko i zaczęłam szukać określonej obecności. Znalazłam ją dość szybko; kontakt nie należał do trudnych. Warg pojął w sytuację w lot i natychmiast skierował sforę w moim kierunku. Posłał mi w odpowiedzi myśl, że jutro po zachodzie słońca będzie na miejscu.  
Moim zadaniem pozostawało więc zatrzymać zbójów tam, gdzie byli i nie pozwolić im na oddalenie się choćby na pół strzelenia z łuku. Nie zapowiadało się to jakoś wybitnie trudno, zważywszy na moje możliwości grzebania bandziorom w umysłach. Nie powiem, żebym robiła to z chęcią albo z przyjemnością, ale konieczność to konieczność.  
W nocy, gdy na chwilę przysnęłam, mimo strasznie niewygodnej pozycji – zbójom ani się śniło odwiązywać mnie od drzewa – obudził mnie odgłos pazurów, skrobiących o korę drzewa. Po chwili poczułam na policzku miękki dotyk futra, usłyszałam znajome mruczenie.  
– Galvorn? – szepnęłam cicho.  
Kot tryknął mnie lekko łebkiem w policzek. Uśmiechnęłam się, otworzyłam umysł i poprosiłam go myślą, by czekał na drzewie, póki sprawa się nie uspokoi. W odpowiedzi wyczułam zgodę kota.  
Zbóje wstali późno, jeśli ich porównywać do mnie lub moich znajomych krasnoludów. Jeden z nich sięgnął do tego, co pozostało z ich wczorajszej kolacji, a wcześniej – z mojego wiernego wierzchowca. Odpędziłam ból i sięgnęłam do umysłu drugiego z bandytów. Sztuczka zadziałała; drugi uderzył pierwszego w pierś, zarzucając mu, że bierze za dużo mięsa. Herszt natychmiast podszedł do kłócących się kamratów. Kolejna myślowa manipulacja sprawiła, że mężczyzna wyciągnął miecz, nie mogłam jednak zmusić go do rzucenia się na dwóch zbójów, pogrążonych w zażartej sprzeczce; po chwili, już bez mojego udziału, obaj wyciągnęli noże i rzucili się na siebie. Hersztowi jednak udało się ich rozdzielić zamaszystymi ciosami płazu miecza, zanim polała się krew. Jako jedyny wykazał się ilością rozumu wystarczającą do zwalenia sprzeczki – skądinąd słusznie – na mnie.  
W powietrzu zaświstały noże. Bandyci przypominali raczej orków niż ludzi, zwłaszcza w preferowanej rozrywce. W krótkim czasie, pień drzewa dookoła mnie jeżył się od sztyletów, którymi zbóje dla zabawy i zemsty ciskali we mnie, zawsze jednak tak, by mnie nie zranić. Nie miałam pojęcia, co zamierzali ze mną zrobić, skoro jeszcze mnie nie zabili, nie zamierzałam jednak tego sprawdzać. Patrzyłam im tylko dumnie w oczy, nie okazując najmniejszego choćby śladu strachu; co jak co, ale udawać to umiałam. Jednocześnie delikatnie kierowałam ich myślami, by nie przerywali. Trafiłam na podatny grunt; manipulacja udała mi się do tego stopnia, że kiedy nie mieli już czym we mnie rzucać, jeden z nich podchodził, wyciągał wszystkie noże i zaczynało się od początku. I chociaż widok lecących w moim kierunku sztyletów sprawiał, że sztywniałam cała i tylko ogromnym wysiłkiem woli nawet nie drgnęłam, wiedziałam, że to jeden z najlepszych chyba sposobów na zatrzymanie bandytów w tym miejscu do wieczora.  
Okazało się, że znów miałam rację.  
Zbójom udało się dość poważnie wykończyć mnie psychicznie, zanim zaszło słońce. Ledwo zaczęło się ściemniać, na kompletnie zaskoczonych bandytów rzuciła się z wyciem wilcza sfora; mój znajomy warg podbiegł do mnie i przegryzł pętający mnie sznur.  
Stęknęłam cicho, czując, jak wraca mi krążenie, i z miejsca rzuciłam się na herszta zbójów, wysyłając do wilków naokoło mentalny sygnał, żeby zostawiły go mnie. Jednym uderzeniem wybiłam mu miecz z dłoni, złapałam go za rękę, szarpnęłam w bok. Zbój stracił równowagę. Wykorzystując jego własny rozpęd, bez trudu przerzuciłam go przez siebie; grzmotnął plecami o ziemię, nie miał jednak żadnych szans na poderwanie się i podjęcie walki. Zanim zdołał się pozbierać, dopadłam go, mocnym uderzeniem kolana w jego żołądek wyciskając mu powietrze z płuc; drugim unieruchomiłam jego lewe ramię. Przytrzymałam prawą rękę zbója własną, zaś lewą mocno złapałam go za gardło i zaczęłam liczyć. Wytrzymał prawie dwadzieścia sekund bezlitosnego duszenia, w które kanalizowałam całą swoją wściekłość i żądzę zemsty po śmierci mojego wiernego gniadosza i iście orkowym potraktowaniu mnie.  
Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, nie potrzebowałam ostrza, by zabić. Za klingę mogło mi służyć własne ciało, wytrenowane nie tylko w łucznictwie i fechtunku. Przyznaję, że dużo lepiej wyszkolona byłam w walce mieczem lub łukiem, ale znałam też podstawy walki wręcz. W pojedynkach w ludźmi, jak również na załączonym obrazku widać, wystarczały nawet nieco podbudowane zaskoczeniem podstawy.  
Wstałam i otrzepałam ręce. Naokoło wilki rozszarpywały ciała zbójów, ogryzając je do kości. Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ten dość makabryczny widok, podeszłam do sterty swoich rzeczy i zaczęłam z powrotem zakładać swój pancerz. Zajęło mi to dłuższą chwilę, po czym zaczęłam związywać ze sobą juki, które dotychczas niósł na grzbiecie mój gniadosz, w coś przypominającego plecak. Kiedy skończyłam i spróbowałam unieść tą plątaninę sakw i rzemieni, doszłam do wniosku, że niosąc na raz to wszystko, zbroję, miecz, tarczę i łuk, musiałabym przerywać marsz w ciągu dnia co najmniej raz albo wcześniej zatrzymywać się na noc. Prychnęłam z niezadowoleniem; nie uśmiechała mi się perspektywa dalszego zwlekania z opuszczeniem tych brzegów. Z dwojga złego jednak wolałam to od zostawienia tu choćby jednej z rzeczy, które należały do mnie – kto wie, ile band podobnych do tej, którą właśnie konsumowała wilcza sfora, grasowało w okolicy.  
Chwilę jeszcze majstrowałam przy jukach, ale poddałam się. Nie było rady, od teraz musiałam nieść to wszystko na własnych plecach. Usiadłam, by w spokoju policzyć, ile godzin marszu w takim razie będę w stanie znieść, zanim padnę. Nagle, mocny podmuch wiatru z zachodu owiał mi twarz; wyczułam w nim zapach Morza. Serce ścisnęło mi się tęsknotą. Jeszcze zanim opuściłam Lothlórien, śnił mi się szum fal i nieustanne krzyki mew; stalowoszary bezmiar, aż po horyzont, kołysanie pokładu statku pod stopami. Królestwo wiatru i wody. Stare opowieści mówiły prawdę – gdy raz usłyszało się głos Morza, niepodobna było go zapomnieć.  
Otrząsnęłam się z wspomnień. Wilki wokoło skończyły już biesiadę; mój przyjaciel warg podszedł i usiadł naprzeciw mnie, patrząc na mnie pytająco. Otworzyłam umysł. Po chwili wyczułam, że tym razem nie pozwoli mi iść samej; zamierzał prowadzić sforę w ten sposób, by pełniła rolę jakby zwiadowców i mogła polować jednocześnie, a na noc zatrzymywała się w pierścieniu wokół mnie. Nie uważałam, by był to dobry plan i zakomunikowałam to wargowi razem z wiadomością, że niedługo opuszczam te ziemie. Skołowany wilk spytał myślą, o co mi chodzi; w odpowiedzi posłałam mu obraz oddalającego się statku mojego ojca z zaznaczeniem, że w tym przypadku to ja będę marynarzem.  
Warg przez chwilę siedział jak skamieniały, po czym zadarł nos ku gwiazdom i wydał z siebie długie, przeciągłe wycie. Po kolei, wszystkie wilki siadały i dołączały do niego, aż głosy całej, dość licznej sfory zaczęły wznosić się i opadać niezależnie od siebie, splatać się w symfonię tęsknoty i samotności – w zew dziczy. Nie byłam w stanie wytrzymać tego długo; sama w końcu uniosłam dłonie do ust i również zawyłam, nieświadomie naśladując głosy wilków, wkładając w to całe kłębowisko szarpiących mną uczuć i rozterek.  
Podobno długo jeszcze słynna była wśród mieszkańców tamtych okolic opowieść o Nocy Wilków.

Rankiem sfora skończyła jeść to, co jeszcze zostało ze zbójów; warg szczeknął rozkazująco, wilki ruszyły na północny wschód. Podeszłam do drzewa, zdjęłam z niego Galvorna, zarzuciłam juki na plecy i podjęłam marsz na zachód. Uparłam się, że nie zatrzymam się przed zmrokiem i jakimś cudem dokonałam tego. Ceną było większe niż zwykle zmęczenie, ale przez kolejne kilkanaście dni, póki nie doszłam z powrotem do Mithlond, robiłam dokładnie to samo.  
Zaanektowałam mały domek, stosunkowo w najlepszym stanie – ten sam, w którym mieszkałam z ojcem, zanim odpłynął. Tej samej nocy rozszalał się sztorm; w ryku wichury i bijących o nabrzeże skał słyszałam trzaski rosnących nieopodal drzew. Nie spałam całą noc, gotowa opuścić schronienie, gdyby zwaliło się na nie któreś z drzew. Nic takiego jednak się, na szczęście, nie stało. O świcie zabrałam narzędzia i wyszłam z domku. Budowałam statek z drewna, pozyskanego z drzew powalonych szkwałem.  
Kolejne kilkanaście dni zajęło mi budowanie statku. Dziób i rufę miał uniesione nieco wyżej niż ten, którym odpłynął mój ojciec, reje nie były pokryte delikatnymi ornamentami, maszt nie miał na szczycie flagi. Gdy skończyłam już budowę statku, zabrałam się za przygotowywanie płachty płótna, czekającą na mnie przez kilka lat wraz ze sporym zwojem lin i narzędziami, zostawioną w szczelnej skrzyni w tym domku. Tego samego dnia jednak zaczął się trwający przez dziesięć dni okres niepogody, kiedy wypływanie dalej w morze byłoby samobójstwem. Odkryłam jednak na dnie skrzyni spory kłębek nici. Srebrnej nici. Gdy pogoda się już poprawiła, mój płaszcz był po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej ozdobiony haftem ośmioramiennej gwiazdy wpisanej w koło. Powiem więcej: identyczny wzór znalazł się na żaglu. Całe dnie nie miałam co robić, skoro nie mogłam wypłynąć; nie uważam jednak tego czasu za stracony.  
Poza haftowaniem, zdążyłam jeszcze zrobić z pozostałych mi większych kawałków drewna dwa wiosła, o piórach rzeźbionych w kształt liści. Potem, siedząc na pomoście wśród deszczu i wiatru, delikatnymi uderzeniami młotka w dłuto rzeźbiłam na prawej burcie napis tengwarem: „Estel". Zdecydowałam, że nazwę tak statek. Był moją jedyną nadzieją na dotarcie do Amanu; modliłam się w duchu, żeby nie zaczął przeciekać w połowie drogi. Znając moje szczęście i prawie kompletny brak szkutniczych umiejętności, było to dosyć prawdopodobne.  
Wreszcie pogoda się poprawiła. Z poprzedniej wizyty w Przystani pamiętałam, że dno stoczni było pokryte grubą warstwą osadów, piachu i mułu, ale mały statek – jak mój – miał szansę nie ugrzęznąć dokumentnie w tym bagnie.  
Zwaliłam swój płaszcz i niewielki dobytek pod niewielką ławeczkę przy sterze, przeskoczyłam z powrotem na pomost i podniosłam Galvorna pod łapki. Kot zaprotestował cichym miauknięciem, gdy postawiłam go na pokładzie łodzi. Widać nie spodobało mu się lekkie kołysanie statku.  
– Spokojnie, Galvorn – mruknęłam, wchodząc na statek i głaszcząc kota po łebku. – Obiecałam ci przecież, że zabiorę cię do Amanu. Wiatr wieje na zachód, Estel, o kuriozum, nie przecieka, w Śródziemiu nie trzyma mnie już absolutnie nic. Kiedyś wyruszyć trzeba, a teraz chyba jest najlepszy moment.  
Odwiązałam cumę, postawiłam żagiel i wiosłem odepchnęłam łódź od butwiejącego pomostu, w czym pomógł mi mocniejszy podmuch wiatru. Skorygowałam kurs, manipulując sterem przy rufie, i wycelowawszy dziób Estela prosto jak strzelił na zachód, sięgnęłam po linę.  
– A teraz zobaczymy, ile jest wart sternik automatyczny – oznajmiłam kotu. – Chyba że ty się zajmiesz trzymaniem kursu.  
Kocur przymknął oczy, moszcząc się wygodniej na moim płaszczu. Nie był zainteresowany.  
– Nie to nie – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Twój wybór.  
Ster przypominał kształtem tengwę _lambe_. Zacisnęłam na nim dwa węzły – jeden na części pionowej, drugi na górnej poziomej. Drugi koniec napiętej linki przywiązałam do masztu, po czym przeszłam na jego drugą stronę i usiadłam.  
– No dobra, Galvorn – podjęłam. – Pozwól, że przyspieszymy. Choćby i nieznacznie, ale zawsze jakoś. Wiesz, że nie lubię być od czegoś zależna, a tym razem w roli „czegoś" występuje siła i kierunek wiatru.  
Kocur nie przerywał ani nie komentował monologu. Patrzył tylko na mnie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, tym swoim zagadkowym, zielonym spojrzeniem.  
Wiosła zanurzyły się w wodę, skrzypnęły w dulkach. Utrzymywałam równe tempo, spokojnie i bez pośpiechu starając się pokonać coraz silniejsze fale siłą swoich ramion – w czym, jak to na Morzu, wybitnie pomagał mi wiatr, dmący w żagiel.  
Po kilkuset pociągnięciach wiosłami obejrzałam się przez ramię. Na horyzoncie widziałam jaśniejsze pasmo – ani woda, ani chmury.  
– Jak uważasz, Galvorn? – zagadnęłam. – To tam mamy się kierować?  
Według kota, zajętego wylizywaniem przedniej łapki, odpowiedź nie była niezbędna.  
– Uznam to za „tak" – mruknęłam i z powrotem zajęłam się wiosłami.  
Po kolejnych kilkuset pociągnięciach znów się obejrzałam. Jaśniejszy pas znacznie się przybliżył. Mienił się wieloma barwami, ale dominowała w nim złoto-srebrzysta poświata i lekko przygaszona biel. Całkowicie na wprost przede mną była jednak wąska smuga, odbijająca tą grę barw i falująca lekko.  
Odwróciłam się i znów zajęłam wiosłami. Po chwili prychnęłam lekko, rozbawiona.  
– Prosta Droga, co? – mruknęłam do siebie, kręcąc głową. – A ja myślałam, że to przenośnia...  
Estel powoli przepływał przez wodę, nad którą splatało się sklepienie z oparów, trochę podobnych do mgły, ale mieniących się różnymi kolorami. Półświadomie starałam się zanurzać wiosła jak najciszej, by nie zakłócić niezwykłego spokoju tego miejsca.  
Mój wzrok przykuło jakieś błyśnięcie za rufą. Wychyliłam się, by tam spojrzeć.  
Migocące opary zamykały Drogę, gdy tylko nią przepłynęłam.  
Obróciłam się znów, patrząc przed dziób statku. W oddali zamrugało światełko, zdałoby się, latarni morskiej.  
Uśmiechnęłam się, wypływając z tunelu mieniących się oparów.  
– Galvorn, cieszmy się i radujmy – oznajmiłam kotu. – Albowiem brzegi Błogosławionego Kraju osiągniemy za około kilka minut.  
Wiatr mocniej dmuchnął w żagiel, owiewając mi twarz, woda spieniła się nieco, popychając mój stateczek do przodu. Miałam wrażenie, że żywioły witają mnie, jako należącą tu i nigdzie indziej.  
Wiosłowałam dalej, spokojniejszym nieco rytmem. Minęłam wyspę, na wybrzeżu której stało portowe miasto z latarnią morską, widzianą przeze mnie wcześniej. Przybiłam swoim małym stateczkiem do pomostu przystani miasta portowego na brzegu Amanu, wprawnie zarzuciłam cumę. Zupełnie jakbym robiła to wiele razy.  
Przez niewielki tłumek elfów, gromadzących się przy drugim końcu pomostu, przepchnął się wysoki, ciemnowłosy elf w błękicie. Serce zabiło mi szybciej; zwinnie przeskoczyłam na pomost, przebiegłam te kilka dzielących nas kroków i skoczyłam mężczyźnie w ramiona, o mało go nie przewracając.  
– _Alla, Furunya _(8) – powiedział cicho, przytulając mnie; głos lekko drżał mu ze wzruszenia.  
– _Alla, atar _(9) – odszepnęłam.

Przypisy:  
1 - witaj, czarny kocie  
2 - pożegnaj się z rodziną, kocie, zabiorę cię do Valinoru  
3 - chodź  
4 - zostań  
5 - walcz  
6 - pij  
7 - uciekaj  
8 - witaj, Furunya (imię oznacza: Ukryty Płomień)  
9 - witaj, ojcze  
Wszystko to quenya.


End file.
